Different Feelings 2: University Life
by Alaskayoung89
Summary: After Lydia had grieved and Stiles helped her they finally made it to their last year of university, but when they go home for christmas they find a certain werecoyte running around. Stydia fluff. Second story to different feelings. Summary from the first story inside.
1. Skating in the dark

**So it hasn't been long at all since i finished 'different feelings' but i just couldn't help myself from writting a sequel, i just love writing about the characters and i got about three inboxes to do a sequeal which i was pretty happy about, the next stuff is pretty VITAL.**

 **So first of all this is the second installment of different feelings where they are basically in there last year of university, which is their third year. Lydia is studying psychology, Scott is studying biology, Kira is studying maths, Issac is in on a sports scholarship and Stiles is studying law and politics. Also Lydia does side classes of maths and science. Also the boys do lacrosse, coincidentally the university they go to has a lacrosse team.**

 **If you haven't read different feelings then please do or if you don't have time its totally okay i'll give you a quick summary(beware though of SPOILERS) - Stiles is a werewolf. Stiles and Lydia got together in college and fell in love. Lydia and Stiles have** **a lot of sex. Jackson came back and he's now travelling with his girlfriend. They stumbled upon Derek who is married with two kids. Issac came back from France and is now going uni with them. And then at the end something called a granter (its supernatural) came into town put a bunch of people in comas and then killed Lydias mother. She was devastated, she pushed Stiles away told her dad she didn't want anything to do with him and then after some time she was happy again and close to Stiles. So yeah, hope you understood that! Also the story is written in Stiles and Lydias pov, like every other chapter.**

 **Also, me and my friend were discussing what to happen in this and i decided that i would write Malia in, she is part of the pack after all, so it may become a bit cannon, if you were wondering how long this was gonna be probably around ten chapters, if that to be honest.**

 **Anyway _now_ you can enjoy.**

* * *

Lydias pov

I unlock the door to our rented house. Me, Scott, Kira, Issac and Stiles share a rented accommodation at our university. After our first year we weren't allowed to stay in the dormitory so we all rented a place. It isn't much, a two bedroomed house with one bathroom, a living room, kitchen and an evenly sized dining room, it's not much but for now its home. But it also meant we had to work. I work as a waitress in a little cafe thats a few blocks away, Stiles stacks shelves at the corner shop, Kira works as a receptionist at the local salon which she hates, Scott works in a vet in this area and Issac works in a bar where he just has mindless sex with everyone in his breaks. But we are all still alive and well. And you would be happy to know that i gained weight again, not all of it completely but not far off, I go home with Stiles for the breaks and my birthdays because now going to beacon hills to the sheriff and Melissa, Scotts mum and Stilinski's wife, feels like home now. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think of my mum but i know she would have wanted me to be happy and that she hates all the sentimental crap and wouldn't want me bringing her up all the time.

Me and Stiles, who is still my boyfriend, step into our house chatting about work. Me and Stiles are still the same as we were back in Beacon Hills we just argue a little more now, over stupid things though, and we have sex less. Not because we've grown out of it but because theres never much time, theres work, studies, lectures then if we don't have that then theres the fact we share a house with three other people. There's only two rooms so we did what was fair, the boys in one room the girls in the other. The rooms are fairly sized though, so we all have a double bed, it's just awkward with the fact that there are two couples and Issac is just by himself, although we are trying to set him up with somebody. But there are times when you can here someone having sex in the house, whether it's in the shower or the bed. But me and Stiles make sure the coast is clear.

"At least you don't get stupid people walking up to you saying "wheres the bread?" When it's right behind them!" Stiles laughs as we walk into the kitchen, a bag of shopping in his hands. I dump my handbag on the counter.

"What about customers who talk really quiet so you can't actually hear what their saying but you feel rude if you ask them _again_ what they said so you take a lucky guess and then they go ape shit at you for getting it wrong" i fire back at Stiles, smiling too. We're trying to prove who has the worse job, it's obvious though he does. Out of the pack combined. He's treated like shit, his job is boring as hell, _but_ when he comes home in his polo after a long day at work it just makes me extra attracted to him. It makes me excited for the future. We haven't talked about life after university, except from travelling, but we only have a month left at uni and i would love to move in with Stiles, i just don't know if thats what he wants.

"Fine what about being looked down on by the people shopping there?" He asks, raising his eyebrows, i roll my eyes he always uses that excuse, "can't think of anyhing else?"

"actually," i say smiling at him, i lean back on the counter he walks infront of me, "Do you realise how hard it is smelling coffee all day? Knowing you can would rather be drinking it and not giving it away"

"You're coffee obsessed" He smiles, i tug on his shirt and pull him by my lips, standing on my tippy toes to reach him.

"Say i win," i smirk puling back, he holds my waist, his forehead touching mine, "Stiles.."

"Fine you win" he whispers, i smile into our kiss and still after three years of being together it still feels new, i hope it always feels new. His lips find my neck, his kisses are wet and sloppy yet perfectly placed at the same time.

"Kira?" I call out, making Stiles pull away, he laughs a little.

"You know it really doesn't help when your calling out our bestfriends name when i'm kissing you" he says, laughing, a smile breaks out on my face and i slap his arm.

"No, you idiot, i was seeing if anyone was home," I tell him, he wiggles his eyebrows at me which causes me to laugh, then we wander through the front room, dinning room, thunder up the stairs then check our bedrooms and bathroom. No-ones home.

"You know what this means?" Stiles says, a sexy rasp in his voice. I bite my lip nodding trying to fight the smile off of my face. We had sex about four days ago but the thing is theres so many people in the house that its hard too sometimes.

His lips smash aginst mine, his hands unbutton my shorts then tug on my tights. I pull off his jumper. His cold hands elecrtify my legs as he grips them, moving to the bed. It's winter, tenth of December to be precise and we leave college the nineteenth, we get our results in a few days. It's not even a whole month left. But me and Stiles had gone out to buy some christmas cookies, his hands hadn't warmed up. His hands go for my top when we're stopped by the unlocking of the front door. I hear talking, Scott, Kira and Issac were home. Stiles groans and climbs off the bed retrieving his jumper and chucking my shorts at me.

"Almost" i say with a smile. He returns my smile and then puts his jumper on over his toned body. My eyes drift down to his pants. A slight bulge in them, not a full grown boner but the start of one.

"What about that?" I ask, standing up, pulling up my tights, he catches my gaze and stares down at himself.

"it'll go away," he says shrugging, "Give it an hour"

I nod continuing to get dressed then when we're ready i lean into him, pressing myself into his area, he moans.

"Lyds," He sighs, i pull away from him laughing, his jeans look a bit constricted for him now.

"Sorry," i say smirking, he pushes me gently and i stumble, then i push him too, maybe a little harder than anticipated but he's strong enough. Then he hooks his leg around my ankle trying to trip me up, so when i go to tackle him he pulls me in, his lips encapturing mine, "We shouldn't" i sigh against his lips, we pull back staring at each other for a moment. Then i fix my hair and we head downstairs to the rest of the pack. Their talking and gathered around the counter, digging through the shopping bags, their eyes finding the christmas cookies.

"Hey," i say walking towards them, they all greet us, Stiles tries to hide his pants, its funny actually. I grab a cookie out of the box and munch on it, tuning out from their conversations. It's christmas in three weeks and i have not a clue to get Stiles, or Issac or anyone. It's always been hard espically for Stiles because he gets me something that i adore so much. Last year he had given me the money to get a tattoo, a tattoo i so desperatley wanted, it was two hearts, only outlined that were joined by a cross, a black cross to signify christ. That even though i don't see my mother, christ still joins us. I love the way Stiles kisses it with so much passion it make me melt. Its postioned on my hip bone so when he does kiss it, it turns me on. I never get him anything special, but the thing is he doesn't mind which annoys me because he has to be lying.

"Lyds," Stiles nudges my arm, i snap out of my thoughts and look at him, he's leaning on the counter clearly to hide his boner. I've noticed this a lot actually, he always calls me Lyds now, he's the only person that calls me it and as stupid as it may sound, it makes me feel special, "do you wanna do that?"

"do what?"

"Go ice skating? And then do christmas shopping?" He asks, _ice skating_ i haven't gone ice skating since sophomore year of high school, where it was me and Stiles along with Allison and Scott. I smile to myself.

"yeah, of course sounds good" I say nodding, then eating another cookie.

"Okay it 5 now, so should we be ready for half six?" Scott suggests. We all nod then Scott and Kira go to watch some t.v and Issac goes to his bedroom. I make my way to the bathroom, running the shower water to get it to warm up. Then i get an idea. If me and Stiles are quick enough..

I run out of the bathroom, luckily still in my clothes and find Stiles and Issac chatting.

"Stiles," i say a little breathlessly, he looks at me eyebrows raised, "i um," i trail off thinking of an excuse, "someone moved my towel to the top shelf, i can't reach"

"okay," he says pushing himself off of the bed, he follows me into the bathroom which is steamy now and i lock the door, he smirks at my plan. He already goes for my shirt, kissing my neck making an in voluntary moan come from my mouth. I take his jumper off, again, and chuck it on the floor. I suck on his earlobe which causes him to sigh, it makes me smug. I work his belt and pull off his boxer shorts at the same time as his jeans, his long fingers go for the metal button pulling my shorts together. I step out of them and tug my tights down my legs as best as i can when Stiles has his hands everywhere.

"We have to be quick" i whisper to him as he unclasps my bra and unties my pants. I've sort of became a bit of a shopaholic here in birmingham where they have so many good shops that weren't at home in beacon Hills. And well Victoria Secret is here and since i actually have someone to impress in underwear...well, i couldn't resist, so i end up spending to much money in that shop. And my most recent purchase were these cute small tie up panties. They came in all colours, i got them in blue, pink , pale, perriewinkle, white and black. Well those colours are the ones i bought, i wanted the red ones too but they didn't have them in my size. We climb into the shower and his lips are back on mine again, hot and feverish mixed with the steaming water and his hands squeeze against my hip bones.

Some of my bones still stick out, no matter what i eat but i've come to like them, i think they make me look more grown up in a wierd way. But it took a while with Stiles, not because he thought i was ugly like that or he didn't respect my body that thin, he did it because he wanted to encourage me to eat.

His tongue licks all around my mouth in a handsome manner that seems so well practised. Then he trails kisses down my neck, onto my collar bone, around my boobs which makes my orgasm build, then down to my hip with my small tattoo on their. Which he kisses with so much passion my insecurities fade away. Then his lips trail by my thigh, and then he gets one long finger and presses it against my core, not into but against. I moan a little to loudly.

"Stiles," i sigh, he looks up at me, a smirk playing on his lips, he kisses me, because he was such a tease, i grab his hardness in my hand and rub it, his legs almost give away, "condom"

He reaches out to the counter in our bathroom and he rolls it on, then steps under the hot water with me again, and pushes inside, causing me to moan.

Its the best shower of my life, and believe me, i've had some good showers.

* * *

"So what does everyone want for christmas?" Issac asks, we decided to grab a bite to eat before shopping and ice skating, its late night shopping so the shops stay open until late, and the rink is 24 hour.

"A's in all my classes" Stiles jokes which causes a quiet chorus of laughter from the rest of the pack.

"It's really okay, i don't mind" Kira offers.

"Well when you said that our first year here you guys weren't impressed with what i got you!" He says defensively, i can't help but laugh at the thought.

 _"These are for Lydia and Stiles," Issac said handing over a little box that was neatly wrapped, Stiles let me open it because he liked the look of excitement on my face. When i had undressed the present it was condoms. A box of 'ribbed for your pleasure' condoms. I chucked them at his head laughing, then he fished out his present for Scott and Kira which was a larger box than our but when they opened it, it revealed a piece of art, maybe if it weren't for it being Scott and Kira they would have liked it, but the painting was of a wolf and a fox, killing each other. It was funny but that wasn't the point when we had all gotten him decent gifts. But it still cracks me up every time._

"I actually wouldn't mind a new purse," i suggest to Issac, "Mines broken"

"Noted," Issac says nodding, then he looks around at the rest of the pack, "See thats how you answer a question"

"Socks or something would be fine," Stiles says rolling his eyes, i smile at that.

"What do you want me to get you Stiles?" I say as our food comes, i ordered pizza, this one looks so good. Its thick and the base looks so soft and the melted cheese...

I realise Stiles says something but i had tuned out, "What was that?"

"i said, spending christmas with you is enough" He tells me again, softly, i eat my pizza for a while before considering my answer.

"your telling me if i got you nothing you wouldn't care?" I say, he shakes his head, bulshit. I'll just have to impress him big time.

"And what would you like for yourself Lydia?" He asks, i think long and hard then swallow.

"For you to tell me what you want?" I try with a smile, he laughs and rolls his eyes, then the rest of the pack talk and i zone out at what to do want for christmas. He always impresses, and it's always a surprise for me. So i have to try to top it.

After we've eaten, we head for the shops. We all pretty much buy for peaple who aren't here because thats kind of hard to do when they can watch you make the purchase.

I buy a cologne set for the sherrif, I buy a jewellery set for Melissa, who is now Mrs Stilinski. I buy a bottle of wine for Mr and Mrs Yukimura, according to Kira its their favourite wine. I buy an Xbox game for Liam, then for Hayden i buy her a Victoria Secret perfume, which i hope she loves then i sneakily buy another perfume for Kira.

After two hours of shopping its time to go ice skating, which I'm quite excited for. Scott pays for us, as a 'christmas treat'.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask Stiles as we join the group of people by the entrance, Stile's nose is pink from the cold, he's wrapped up in a coat and a beanie. That god damned beanie will be the death of me.

"Yeah, i mean i was okay at it when we went all that time ago," he says, although he doesn't sound so convinced himself.

"We were sixteen, we're twenty one now, thats five years Stiles" I say laughing at him as he takes my hand.

"Yes but i'm a werewolf now so i got this" he says nodding as if reassuring himself.

"I'm just saying if you fall and you take me down with you.." I say, he looks at me smiles then pretends to look afraid so then i give him a flash of my eyes, black and cold which i know is still new to everyone, even me.

We all get onto the ice, everyone except me clinging on to the rails. I notice then how cold my hands are, i should have bought gloves but the fact i'm here, finally leaving university, with the people i love most in this world on an outdoor ice rink is the best thing i could wish for.

"Hey, Lydia!" Stiles yells to me as he attempts to skate along, his but sticking out and he's slightly squatted. I stand there watching him, then push off with my left foot skating towards him. I grab him by the waist which makes him stumble. I can't help but laugh. I grab his hand and pull him along gently, forgetting the other people. It's not to crowded which is unusual, so it isn't likely to fall into someone. Although if we're talking about Stiles...

And thats how the next hour goes. Skating, Stiles falling, runny noses, cold hands and cute kissing underneath the christmas lights. When we decide to head back, the pack goes to bed but i convince Stiles to stay up with me. So we make some hot cocoa and sit on the sofa, in our warm pyjamas, with the fire on. We put a film on too. The holiday with Kate Winslet. Stiles sits next to me, his legs tucked underneath him and i sit with my legs sprawled out across him.

"God i'm freezing," i shiver, despite my thick clothes, the blanket, the roasting fire and Stile's body heat. He rubs a hand up and down my legs to create warmth, it helps a little.

"Why does that warm you up?" Stiles asks, his eyes still set on the film, i look at him questionably, "when someone rubs their hand on you?"

"You want a scientific answer?" I joke.

"If its going to confuse me then no"

"because sometimes its the smallest things that saves us: someone warming you up, a childs smile, a good cup of cocoa" i say raising my cup.

"Okay," he says laughing, "the scientific explanation?"

"friction is created by the rubbing of two objects, friction creates heat" i tell him, shrugging. We watch another half hour of the film in silence, by then my eyes keeps drifting shut and his. So i bring up a question thats been boggling my brain for the past few months.

"Stiles?" I ask to see if he's awake.

"yes"

"whats gonna happen after this?" I ask him, leaning my head on his chest.

"those two get together" he says pointing to the t.v screen, i roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I meant after university, whats going to happen to us in the future?" I re phrase, he lifts his head up and looks at me, tiredness in his eyes.

"What do you want to happen?" He asks.

"i want to travel, not just go to exotic beaches and get drunk every night i want to explore, i want to have dinner in little cafes with you, and we can find old book stores and we can hike _and_ we can go on really nice beaches," i say, he stays quiet, "And i wanna learn about different cultures!" I add.

"alright, so we'll do all of that before we get jobs," he says nodding, rubbing soothing circles into my leg, "Then what do you want?"

"I wanna wake up with you by my side every morning, i wanna be able to walk around our apartment or house in my underwear and that would be totally normal, or we can just have those sundays where we stay in bed, all day, and then we order Chinese and we can play old songs that we used to enjoy. And we shower together every morning, and we can make cute little dinners, and even if they go disastrously wrong it will still be okay, and we can have movie marathons, then at the end of the day we can fall asleep in each others arms knowing when we wake up we'll see each other in the morning" I say softly, not realising i had actually thought about it, maybe I didn't but it only just came out.

He looks at me first, he looks like he sees the stars in my eyes then he cups my face in his big hands and kisses me with his soft warm lips. His tongue playing games with mine.

"If thats what you want, i'm all in" He says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" He says, so we watch the rest of the film and then just like i had imagined in the future, we fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Okay so this is quite a lengthy chapter, (At least i think it is) and i hope you like it so far! As i said this won't be too long of a story and i hope you all stick with me through this one. Please review, favourite and follow, it means so much to me! And updates will probably be every few days, maybe check on wednesday or thursday! Thank you! :)**


	2. A bit more shopping

**I just want to say a massive thank you for those who have already followed/favourited this story! It means loads to me! Also this is just a filler chapter which i apologise for because the next chapter would be their graduation, so i'll either update Friday, Staurday or Sunday so check then! Also the plot will start to thicken after this, Enjoy!**

 **Please review :)**

Stile's pov

The next afternoon, after coming home from work or lectures we all eat the pasta and sauce Lydia mustered up from our scraps of food in our cupboard.

"I still haven't bought a graduation dress" Lydia retorts as she picks at her food.

"Me either, I don't really have the money, with it being christmas in all" Kira sighs, money is tight, not really for Lydia because of the money left from her mum and the fact her dad is paying for her funds. Never mind the fact shes on good wages.

"They're so expensive, like £90 for a little black dress, no thank you" Lydia rolls her eyes, we all turn to look at her, this is the girl that spends that much on a lingre set. Not that I'm complaing.

"Didn't you spend over £200 one time in victoria secret?" Issac questions, a smile playing on his lips.

"Didn't you screw three girls in one day?" She says sarcastically matching his tone. We all know what he's like with having sex with girls in his job, a bunch of desprate women come in trying to drown their sorrows and are vunerable, or they come in in short dresses.

"Stiles tells me things too" She says laughing, "Anyway, have any of you guys got your suits?"

"Nope" We all say in unison, Lydia drops her fork.

"Get up," She says standing up, "We're going out right _now"_ she orders, grabbing her winters coat, and lacing up her boots.

"What about the food?" Issac asks, she rolls her eyes, chucking his coat at him, then bringing my shoes over and coat, pretty much doing this for everyone. She ushers us out of the door and then leads to the town, her hair swinging in an efficient way.

She takes us to this special shop that fits clothes espically for young men, and surprisinlgy the prices aren't at all bad. So she leaves us with a man to take our measurements while she and Kira go off to shop. It takes a while to get measured and a little uncomfortable, they put their hands right by your crotch, then they runs their hand down your leg. It isn't a nice feeling having that be done by a man. So when we're finally done I'm relieved, and quite frankly not being able to look at the man now that he's been... _there._

So we pay for our shirts, ties and trousers and walk out of the shop, all of us feeling awkward.

"Well that was unexpected" Issac breathes out, we wander down the street to the shop that Lydia had mentioned that they were headed to.

"Any of you get any chemo signals?" Scott laughs.

"Pretty sure he was turned on," i say laughing, "He clearly didn't feel awkward"

"I don't understand why I couldn't have rented a tux, but you know.." Issac moans.

"Appreaciate that Lydia was the one to get us out of the house, kind of like the mother hen" I say shrugging, looking into the window of the shop that Lydia said she was in.

"Then that means your sleeping with the mother hen" Issac laughs, i slap him on his head and give him an unimpressed look. Then Lydia and Kira walk out of the shop, laughing about something, then they spot us, and stop their conversation. Lydia meets me, her hand finding mine.

"Got everything you need?" I ask her, she looks at me, a big smile presented on her face.

"Mhmm" She says, then before i can ask her if i can see it she taps her nose to signal its a secret. On the other hand Kira takes out her dress, its a dark red knee length dress, the sleeves are small and its desinged to shape around her chest.

"Lydia has an eye for these things" she gushes, admiring her dress then folding it and putting it back in her bag, "Can we go? I'm freezing" Kira says snuggling into Scott.

"Yeah lets go," Issac says, we walk back and as we just leave the shopping centre he says, "Didn't you need to go into Victorias Secret?"

"Oh piss off Issac" Lydia says laughing as a cloud of cold air forms out of her mouth.

* * *

That night Lydia had hid her dress and we all tucked into my home made lasagna, well my mums home made lasagna.

"I can't believe we graduate in tomorrow," Scott says shaking his head, then repeats, " _tomorrow!_ This is so insane, i'm pretty sure we're still in sophomore year" He laughs.

"I can't believe we have to actually go out their and work and just act _normal_ " Lydia says shaking her head.

"Doesn't time fly by" Issac mutters, then we eat in silence, except from the odd statement but i think we're all in deep thought, after all we are adults now, actual adults out in the real world. After dinner we all sit on the sofa, snuggled together to keep warm when we turn the news on. My heart drops a little at the headline.

'animal attacks in Beacon Hills'

The silence that hovers over us in almost deafening. This can't be anything supernatural, _it can't._

 _"_ Wouldn't your dad have called?" Scott asks queitly, i shrug not really knowing what to do.

"Maybe he just didn't want to make us come home earlier than planned, we still have lives you know" Issac says.

"It might not be anything supernatural, it could be _actual_ animal attacks" Kira chimes in hopefulness lacing her words.

"Last time there was 'animal attacks' it was the alpha, dim wits thought it was a mountain lion, plus we're due home in a couple of days, its not like we would be missing out on much" Lydia states shaking her head, her heart is beating fast and her skin is visible with goose bumps. I know now that she doesn't like talking about the supernatural dangers, not after her mum.

"Well graduation is tomorrow, all our parents will be there so i'm sure my dad will bring something up then" I say, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah," Scott says nodding, "Right i'm going to bed" he gets up kissing Kira on the forehead and marches up the stairs. Lydia seems upset, at least thats what i get from her. So when we're about to go to bed i stop her before her door so its just me and her in the hallway then ask, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she says she flashes me a smile but it isn't convincing, i raise my eyebrows at her, she sighs and shuts her eyes, "Its just i wish my mum was here to see me graduate"

Her voice cracks, thats obvious so i pull her into a hug, she doesn't cry but she swallows a lot, as if to keep her tears at bay.

"She still is with you, shes still watching" I tell her, she pulls back looking at me nodding, tears in her eyes.

"She was the one that always pushed me to do this kind of stuff and _now..._ " She trails off, a tear falling down her cheek, she wipes it away quickly, i rub a hand up and down her arm.

"I should probably go to bed, early start tomorrow" Lydia says sniffing, she pulls me in, her hand wrapping around my neck as she kisses me softly, my hands find her waist.

"Good night Lyds" I tell her as i pull back, my forehead touching hers, she kisses me again.

"Goodnight"

Then she pulls away and slips into her room so after a few moments of standing there i walk into my room and get into bed. I don't think anyone sleeps that night because our thoughts are somewhere in Beacon Hills.


	3. Graduation

**I cannot thank you enough for all your support on favouriting and following! I love you all it means so so much! Please review and if you haven't already, follow and favourite! :)**

Lydias pov

"Lydia you look great" Kira says from my left, we stand staring absent mindedly at our dresses, at our gowns. The mirror sits aginst the wall of our bedroom, we refuse to let the boys see us yet.

Kira looks beautiful herself. Her hair straight, like usual, but her eye make up done differently which makes her look older, it makes her look 21. Her red dress goes perfectly with her warm brown skin tone and makes her look curvier. The dress stops at her knee, and then its shaped around her boobs, with detail on that part of the dress. Then on top she wears her graduation gown. Black. She carefully places her hat on.

"Kira you look like a picture" I sigh, smoothing my dress down. My dress is black. As Simple as that. It stops mid way thigh and hasn't really got a neckline. It ties up around my neck but it covers my chest. It's flowy and the same length as my gown. My gown on the other hand is blue with yellow draps over the shoulders. It has something to do with me exceeding in university here. My shoes are small, black strappys with a little heel. I had horrible visions of me falling on stage as for i've been one of the few people elected to make a speech. It makes my palms sweat.

My hair isn't anything to major, just a braided up do that looks effortless. Then hanging down from my right wrist is a gold chain. That gold chain that Stiles got me for my birthday.

"We have to go now! We'll miss the ceremony!" Stiles calls from downstairs. I'm excited to see him in a suit and gown.

"I'll meet you down there" i say to Kira, she nods, retrieves her purse and click-clacks down the stairs.

I sit on the edge of my bed and close my eyes. I think about everyone we lost. Erica, Boyd, Allison and my mother. They all should have been here.

 _I'm right here,_ Allison says in my head, i hear the smile in her voice even though this is in my head.

 _And i'm watching,_ My mum chimes in. I smile.

"I love you all" I whisper out loud. Then suck in a breath and open my eyes standing up. I pick up my little black purse and glance over at myself in the mirror one more time, then pick up my cap as i leave the door.

I walk down the stairs to find Stiles waiting for me, twirling his car keys around his finger.

"W-wow" He chokes out, his eyes soften and his mouth falls open. As i reach the bottom of the stairs i stand before him. He isn't in his gown yet but he looks pretty good in that button down and tie.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Stilinski" I say, dusting off his shoulder. He gets out a laugh and hugs me, really tightly.

 _Let him know i'm proud,_ i hear a voice, i pull away from Stiles, easy confusion crossing over my face. It sounded familiar but i dismiss it by shaking my head.

"Lets go," i say sliding my arm into Stile's which he holds out for me. That voice keeps talking, god who is it? Stiles presses a kiss to my cheek and we get into his jeep and head off for the ceremony.

* * *

"Lydia Martin!" My name is called by our professor. I stand up brushing off my skirt and walk gracfully to the podium, a smile forming on my face. This is it. I shake the professors hand and accept the scroll. It feels so right in my hands. I hear the cheers from Stiles and Scott. I suck in a breath and start talking into the microphone,

"Thank you, ever since i was young i knew i wanted this moment to happen, and if you don't belive me then fine because most eight year olds want to be singers then at fourteen we want to be models or actors but when i was eight i wanted to achieve a's, then at fourteen i wanted to graduate. At sixteen i realised i wanted to recieve a fields medal. The boy i love made me realise that he also made me realise playing dumb gets you nowhere. Before we sing our first hymn in this ceromony i just want to thank all of the professors that teach here. My pyschology, science and maths teacher has been a great help to me. I don't think i can ever repay them. Not only have they taught me, they have stuck out with me and i have got to know them So thank you. I have immensly enjoyed my lessons here with the teachers and its my saddest duty to say goodbye to them.

"I would also like to thank this university for accepting me and giving me an opportunity that i know many people would die for. As Aristotle once said 'educating the mind without educating the heart, is not education at all.' Thank you" I finish, my palms sweating as i walk back to my seat. My breaths shaky as Stiles whispers "well done" into my ear. I take my seat and the rest of the ceromony goes on.

After its finished and we've thrown our hats in the air its picture time. Tonnes and tonnes of pictures taken by the sheriff and Melissa.

"I can't believe this is it" I say to Stiles as we smile for a picture. His arm is around me and i turn my body to the side so that I'm mostly facing him.

"I know, and we're actually alive" He exclaims through his smile, i laugh at that. Then as they take picture of Scott and Kira, me and Stiles walk to a barrier where you can see all of campus.

"Has your dad bought up the animal attacks?" I ask him, playing with a loose thread on my gown.

"No," he shakes his head, "i think he will at our dinner though"

"You don't think he'll keep it away from you?" I question.

"No, not dad" He sighs, scratching his head looking out to the blue sky and sun, despite it being freezing. Then that voice is back again, _don't forget to tell him._ It startles me at first but then it clicks who it is. Claudia. Of course its her, I haven't heard her in such a long time, shes been quiet for..for a few months.

"Your mums proud," i tell him quietly, his eyes lock mine and he looks confused for a breif second, then his features relax and he lets out a breath.

"Is she talking to you?"

"Yeah," i tell him noding, a smile plays on his lips, "I hear her all the time, she gets really loud when i'm around you" I tell him, then the forming smile turns into a big goofy grin. It makes my heart warm.

"I've been thinking about her a lot today" He says, "she always used to buy me fake handcuffs as if i were a cop. She used to say i had the brains like my dad"

"I think you have more than brains Stiles" I tell him, my hand going on his arm. He watches my hand carefully, his smile fades a little, then he pushes his lips against mine. The kiss is soft and unexpected that our lips aren't insync but i soon catch up. His hands cup my face and my hands pull on his waist, pulling him closer to me. I pull away from him, only slightly, he tries to go in again but i pull back, a small smile on my lips.

"Whats that for" I ask him, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Can i not kiss my girlfriend?" He says trying to defend himself.

"Well _yes_ but we were having a serious conversation then you just kiss me," I exclaim, raising an eyebrow at him, he smiles and rubs a thumb over my cheek.

"I just realised how much i love you" he says, he looks me dead in the eye, he doesn't blink, doesn't look somewhere else, thats how i know he meant it.

Then i kiss him again. I hear a camera snap and i pull back, looking back to see Scott and Kira taking a photo on the sherifs camera. I cover my hand over my face to conceal my embarrassment. Stiles laughs as he slides a hand around my waist.

"Whens dinner?" I ask as we walk towards the sherif and Melissa.

"Around now, then its just partying" Scott says, doing a funny dance when he says 'partying'.

"Thank god, I'm starving" I groan, clutching my stomach.

"Well then, lets go" The sheriff says.

* * *

Around 21:00 we leave for the graduation party. We still wear our dresses or suits just not the gowns. I stand in the ladies room with Kira as we touch up our make up. My hair has become a little loose now so i decide to take it out. I carefully take out the bobby pins and hair ties and put them in my clutch bag. My hair falls over my shoulders in waves, thank god it didn't go frizzy.

"Can i ask you something?" Kira says to me as i dab bronzer to my cheeks, shes carefully reappyling her mascara.

"Of course" I tell her.

"How are you and Stiles still in your lovey dovey stage?" She asks, i'm a little surprised, she never asks me things like this, i thought she was going to ask me something a bit more serious, and the truth is I don't know how to answer that question.

"well," i start, i cough to buy time then think carefully about my next words, "I think it's because i'm his first girlfriend, or serious relationship shall i say, and he loved me for ages before, some loves are always new"

"Was that what it was like for Scott and Allison?" She asks, she seems upset about this, so i put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"They weren't as bad as me and Stiles if that what you mean," i say and laugh at the end, she smiles a little, "But just because they were in that stage longer than you and Scott were that doesn't mean he loves you any less, i think Allison was something new for him, Scott and Stiles weren't anybody until Allison showed up"

"Yeah you're right. First loves are always different right?" She says, nodding to reassure herself. I give her a smile and she returns it. It's silent for a bit as we continue with our make up then she speaks up again, this time in a happier tone, "What are you and Stiles doing then after here?"

"Travelling," i say excitment filling up my body, i cannot wait, "What about you and Scott?"

"We spoke about it a little the other night, we thought we should get an apartment, get jobs and then if things were still going strong then we would get married" she says shrugging as if its nothing, but i know deep down shes ecstatic.

"Marrige? You've already talked marrige?!" I exclaim, my mouth opening wide. I apply some lipstick and rub my lips together.

"Yeah.." She says excitedly, i clap my hands together in congratulation, "but its not like we're engaged so don't say anything" She says.

"got it," i say making a zipping motion across my lips. After that we finish off our make up and hair and head back out to the table wher there seems to be a heated discussion about something thats hushed quickly when they see us approaching. I look questioningly at Kira but she doesn't look my way. _Are they hiding something?_ Don't think about it, just enjoy tonight, i remind myself. I put on a smile and slide back into my chair.

"Are we going?" I ask, Stiles holds my hand, his thumb rubs over my knuckle.

"Yeah, obviously we can't come to the graduation party so we thought we would give ypu your presents now" Melissa says, revealing a gift bag and digging through it.

"You didn't have to get us presents" Stiles laughs, Melissa dismisses it with a wave of her hand.

"That reminds me," Mrs Yukimura says from my left, i glance towards her, "I got you all a little something too"

"You really didn't have to do this" Scott says, Melissa and Noshiko roll their eyes.

"You can go first" Mr Yukimura says gesturing to the gifts Melissa holds. She nods then distributes our gifts, they're wrapped neatly and carefully with a bow, the sizes are the same.

"They're all different i swear, just the same size boxes"The Sheriff explains.

I look at Stiles, he shrugs so we all tear open the paper together. A black box. Thats what we all recieve. I slowly lift the lid to reveal a necklace. Its on a silver chain, then i notice a charm on it. Its small and the detail on it is wonderful. Its two lines with two circles. I remember from my research days that its the symbol of intelligence.

"Thanks, its beautiful" i say, sighing as i admire the jewellery. I look to see what everyone else got.

"What is it?" Stiles asks, its a symbol, but instead of on a chain its on a keyring. Its a chinese word. I can't make out what it is.

"Its the symbol for courage" Melissa says, Stiles looks touched, he carefully puts it on his car keys, it doesn't look cheap.

I see Scott and Issac also have a key ring. Scotts symbol is two spirals, and then three lines crossing it, the irnoy that it has spirals.

"It means bravery" Melisa recits.

"Thanks mum," he says reaching over the table to hug her tightly. I think i see moisture in his eyes when he pulls back.

Issacs symbol is smaller, his is silver too, it looks like a fancy _H_ except the joining of the lines are swirly and one side is longer than the other.

"A H?" He asks, he looks confused, i would be too if i had recieved that when everyone else had a more obvious symbol.

"It means faithful" Melissa says, "You've always been faithful with Scott" She says softly.

"Thanks," he says nodding, "means a lot"

Then finally Kira holds up her necklace. Its silver and delicate, then i notice the charm as an anchor. Anchors symbolise hope.

"Thank you, it's gorgeous," Kira retorts, she carefully places it around her neck, "Whats it mean?"

"Hope" i say, they turn to look at me but i just shrug them off. I thought it was obvious.

"You really didn't have to do this mum, but thank you, they're all wonderful" Scott gushes.

"It was nothing, just a little something to reward the pack i guess, no-one except us will ever know what you've done, so i thought it was a good reward" Melissa says, the sheriff smile at her then places a kiss on her cheek. She blushes. Then she reveals a fifth box. We all look around at each other she hands it to Scott, his brow is furrowed as he unwraps it, to reveal a charm with an arrow on it.

"Its for Allison," Melissa says quietly, "she should be here, i thought you could either share it, bury it, pit it on her grave or give it to Chris, its up to you, arrows mean protection, because thats what she did, protect anyone she could"

We all nod, i blink away the tears that start to appear, so i look at Noshiko.

"Okay," Mr yukimura says, "Now time for our gifts"

He pulls out a larger bag and hands us all a package. Its quite big but its soft so i suspect something like clothes or a furnishing. Kira also gets a little box along with the other object. We all rip open our gifts and i find myself holding a dark red cushion. Its detail is astonishing, all different colour thread making patterns on all of the cushion. We all got the same.

"I know you don't have houses or anything yet, but its a bit of a house warming" Noshiko explains. We all thank her, giving her and Ken hugs. Then Kira opens the other small package to find a knot ring. In a tifannys box. I'm jealous. The knot is silver and big, she places it on her middle finger and admires it.

"Thank you so much, this must of cost a fortune!"

"Its a well done present" Mr yukimura says, she hugs them, then after a few more thank you's we say goodbye and head off to the party.

"I'm going outside! The music is to loud!" Stiles yells over the music, we were dancing and it was okay but then he suddenly got flustered. I nod at him and he pushes himself through the mounds of people, i watch him leave the door.

"What was wrong with him?" Issac shouts at me, i shrug then he laughs and says, "Period?"

"Yeah i think thats what it is" I tell him, joking back.

"I knew it" He says laughing, then he disapears off with some girl. I can't seem to find Scott or Kira so i head outside to where Stiles was, he's leaning on a balcony, his head in his hands.

"Hey" i say, he turns around and looks at me.

"hey" he replies, i walk over to him, the music becoming more and more distant the farther i walk, theres a slight ringing in my ears from the blaring music. The air is cold against my exposed skin, i rub an arm up and down it.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, i just get claustrophobic sometimes" He sighs, closing his eyes.

"Was it because we were dancing, we didn't have to" I tell him, putting a hand on his arm.

"No, no it wasn't that, i guess its..nothing"

"You know you can talk to me right? If anythings wrong" i tell him, he stays quiet for a few minutes then speaks,

"I just think its the fact that we leave in two days, and we have all that packing to do" He sighs, it doesn't make much sense why he would become all weird but i guess its the stress.

"Okay, we could go back home if you want, i'm tired anyway" I say, i slip an arm around him and cuddle into him, his arm goes around me.

"No, it's okay, we don't have to" He says.

"It is two in the morning, I don't think we're being unreasonable" i shrug, he smells like voldka, no doubt that what i smell like too, but he smells strongly of it, his breath.

"No, it fine, really," he says he offers me a smile, then he grabs my hand and leads me back through the door, "Lets dance!" He yells over the music.

We walk deep into the crowd to dance. The songs fast paced, so he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him so he can match my beat. We dance a few songs. Kissing inbetween them as well. It reminds me of a few years back, spending that one night at the club.

"Has anyone gone home yet?" I ask Stiles as we stand at the edge of the party, he shrugs.

"The house could be free..." I say in Stile's ear.

He puts his lips against my ear then says, "Then what are we waiting for?"

So with that we rush home and thankfully no-one is home. Stiles takes me to his room and kisses me, almost so hard it hurts. Theres so much urgency between us all of a sudden, i'm not complaining because it makes me even more turned on. I feel him harden against me. He kisses my neck, my jaw and my lips. God i love him so much.

We make the most of having an empty house.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking a while to update but hopefully i made up for that because i made the chapter longer, _whats Stiles hiding? -_ This will have an effect on them in other chapters, also keep Dylan in your prayers, I don't know if you guys heard but he had a car accident while on the set of the death cure, he will make a full recovery but pray for him to make a speedy and 100% recovery! **

**I'll probably update tuesday. Thanks guys, review :)**


	4. Moving in and Moving out

**please review, favourite follow! I love you all! :) by the way, this is a more cannon chapter. Next update will be either thurday or friday. By the way i re updated this chapter because there were too many typos.**

 _ **i do not own Teen Wolf or anything said in this chapter :)**_

Stiles pov

"I can't believe its our last day here, after four years it felt like a life time" Scott exclaims. It's our last day living here today. The majority of the packing is done. Just downstairs now. Me and Scott were up before anyone else, so we just sat and had a coffee at our kitchen table.

"I know, i'm glad we're going though, at least we can all get our own place, and we can get actual jobs that we like" I say shaking my head. We sip our coffee in silence then Scott speaks quietly,

"Have you told Lydia about your training?"

My head immediately darts around as is she will hear. Now that i've graduated i can start training to be a cop/detective. But the truth is I don't want to tell Lydia. If i hadn't seen her coming back from the toilets on graduation two nights ago she would of heard everything. I know how badly she wants to go travelling and now i could be stopping it. It usually takes four years to train but because of my dad being the sherrif and the fact i've helped with many other cases means its been cut to two years.

"No," i say feeling guilty, i stare down at my coffee.

"Why? The longer you keep it away from her the more she will be pissed" Scott tells me, raising his eyebrows.

"I know, the thing is she wants to travel, i do too, its just..It takes two years to train, i'll be twenty three if i start it now, but if we spend a year travelling then i would be twenty-four, and once you're in that career its not easy to leave until its your retirement day, and i know how bad my dad wants to retire, thirty years he's been in that career," i say shaking my head, "I don't know, man"

I sigh and gulp the remains of my cup.

"I'm sure she'll understand" Scott tells me.

"Its not that, when she first told me about travelling her eyes lit up so much, she actually looked like she wanted to _live_ espically after her mum" I tell him.

"Like i said, i'm sure she'll understand" Scott answers.

Then an hour later Issac wakes up, then Kira, then Lydia. We spend most of the morning talking about old memories of this place then around 11:00 we start to pack downstairs. I'm packing away things in the kitchen like our kettle and frying pans when i realise Lydia isn't helping. She's not even downstairs.

"Anyone seen Lydia?" I ask, no-one answers, then i hear her light footsteps come downstairs. She walks into the kitchen where everyone can see her, in a pair of dark jeans, converse and one of my old jumpers. I love it when she wears my clothes.

"If any of you make a refernce to my height or the fact i'm wearing jeans i will literally shatter your soul with my voice" She says, looking especially at Issac, he puts his hands up in surrender and continues packing. We pack for about an hour before we decide to take a break and have something to eat.

"I'm up for mexican" Issac suggests as we go over what we can have.

"I don't care as long as i get food inside me it will be fine" Lydia moans.

"Fine get mexican then" Scott says rolling his eyes, once we confer what everyone is getting there me and Lydia head out to order it and pick it up.

We wait outside my jeep for the food because the place is only small and theres already people in there, we're parked right outside so its not like they can't see us.

"So why are you wearing that, five foot three?" I joke, Lydia leans her bum against my jeep looking up at me. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"All my clothes are packed, and just because your my boyfriend doesn't mean I won't crack your head open" She says, i laugh at her, then she opens her mouth to form a scream, so i press my lips against hers, pressing her gently against my jeep. Her hands grip my shirt pulling me closer but we're already close enough. My hands cradle her small face as her lips move aginst mine. "I..wasn't going..to scream" she sighs aginst my lips. I pull back, her breathing is heavy and shes flustered now. I feel bad for lying to her, because chances are she won't react bad, she'll probably just tell me that travelling can wait, or work is more important.

"Still gave me an excuse to kiss you" I tell her shrugging, she laughs at me then pushes my shoulder a little. After a while a man comes outside holding our bag of food so we head back with it.

Everyone greedily eats the food as if we haven't ate in ages even though breakfast was a few hours ago. Then its back to packing. We pack it all up withen the next two hours then we load our cars.

"I wish i could ride with you," Lydia sighs as she dumps a bag at the back of her car.

"I know, but it's only a couple hours drive, it will be fine" I tell her, closing the door, she nods then gets into her car and i do the same so then we drive.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here" Lydia tells my dad and Melissa as we dump our suitcases full of clothes in my old bedroom.

"Don't think anything of it, you have to stay somewhere right?" Melissa says, Lydia smiles then hugs her.

"We're gonna go looking for an apartment in the new year, so it won't be too long until we'll be moving back out again" I say, Lydia nods and then we're left alone.

It doesn't feel much different, because obviously Scotts here too, and Issac is staying here. The only difference is that Kira isn't here.

"Has your dad mentioned anything about the animal attacks?" Lydia asks.

"no," i shake my head, my heart suddenly starts beating fast because i fear that my dad might say something about the training, hopefully he isn't that stupid.

"Right, I need to shower" Lydia says as she gathers her towel and shower gel. Then she disapears.

"Dinners ready!" My dad calls from downstairs, me and Lydia were just hanging out, kissing, Lydia trying to lure me into having sex with her, which was funny when i told her no.

The smell wafts through my nostrils and makes my mouth water. Spaghetti with sauce.

"So um, whats the deal with this animal thing" Lydia brings up casually, chewing slowly on her food. My dad looks at her, eyebrows raised.

"We don't know, eye witnesses say a wolf or a coyte, who knows" He says shrugging.

"So its nothing supernatural?" Lydia presses on.

He sighs, "I don't know, you know what? I'm tired and i cannot be bothered to stress over it at this time of night, when i'm not in _work"_ he says a little harshly. He sounds impatient.

"Sorry for worrying" Lydia mumbles then pushes herself out of her chair and storms off upstairs. I decide not to go after her, she probably needs some alone time.

"Whats wrong with her" He mumbles.

"Maybe stop being so harsh, god dad being back in Beacon Hills is probably a lot for her," I tell him, a sudden defensiveness washing over me, "Shes just curious"

"We're going to look into it more tomorrow, but for now i just want some peace and quiet" My dad exclaims. So we eat in silence, the only sound our scraping plates. Once we've finished I don't offer to help to clear up but as i'm about to head upstairs my dad stops me. He hands me a pile of paper. The title reads, _Training: For Beginners_ I immediately look around to see if Lydia was here but relax when she isn't. Then i quickly drag him into the front room.

"Lydia doesn't know!" I whisper.

"why not?" my dad asks, i shake my head and stuff the paper under the sofa, reminding myself to move them when i'm home alone next.

"Because we had plans after graduation that didn't include me training for a two years to become a cop" I tell him.

"Well you have to tell her soon, it starts in the new year" He says, i nod and then walk off up to my room to find Lydia sat on my floor in her leggings and a big knitted cardigan.

"Hey.." I say, shes looking up at me, a smile playing on her lips, i'm not sure why though. Maybe shes just in one of her weird moods.

"Hey" She replies casually, she plops herself down on my bed, well i guess _our_ bed, she goes on her phone while i shower and put on pyjamas.

"Did your dad say anything else?" She asks, i meet her gaze, scared suddenly that she heard about the training.

"A-about what?" I stammer, just act cool, _if she doesn't know anything now she will definitely suspect something._

"The attacks?" She says, sounding as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"oh right, no, i mean, yes, he's looking for more information on it tomorrow" I get out, she raises her eyebrows at me, at my sudden nervousness.

"Are you okay?" She asks, sitting up on her knees, she frowns at me.

"Yeah, i'm fine, what do you wanna do?" I ask her trying my best to sound normal. I sit down at my desk, and fish out my phone. She stares for a while them shakes her head and sinks back down onto the bed.

"I don't know," Lydia huffs. She gets up and walks over to my bookshelf, her finger running along the spines of my books, she lets out a long sigh. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She turns her head to the side to try to look at me.

"We could for a walk?" She suggests, i move away the hair that covers her neck and kiss it, slowly, carefully placing each kiss.

"It's too cold," I say, she lets out a moan and her back leans against my chest. She turns around, my lips skimming her cheeks. It's funny seeing her get turned on, she does it to me all the time, its nice to see it the other way around.

"We could go for a drive?" I suggest this time, she kisses my cheek and tries to find my lips, i keep moving them though, making it harder for her.

"Yeah," She sighs as i grip her waist, pulling her towards me, "Or, maybe not...we'll probably land up doing this again"

I nod then kiss her neck. She presses her body inwards towards me. She moves my head so that she can kiss my lips and when she does i swear i see fireworks. I start taking her cardigan off when she pulls back.

"You know we probably shouldn't" She says, she pulls up her cardigan from her sleeves and sighs biting her lip.

"Yeah no, your right" I say coughing, re adjusting my pants.

"You know, your parents, and Scott and Issac..."She says, she sucks in a breath then turns towards my door, "I'm gonna go apologise to your dad"

Then i'm left alone in my bedroom. I know what shes doing, shes just teasing me because she knows how turned on i'm trying to get her. Thats fine with me. So after ten minutes she returns to our room.

"Did he except your apology?" I ask her, walking towards her slowly, biting my lip.

"Shut up Stiles" She murmers as she runs towards me hooking her legs around my waist as she smashes her lips to mine. I smirk into the kiss, she eagerly peels my top off and i lie her down to on the bed. Kissing her jaw, cheek and neck.

"Stiles" She moans, flipping us over so she on top. She kisses me deeply and presses aginst me. Making me moan. Then i flip us back around. Holding her tightly not wanting to ever let her go. She kisses my chest, neck and lips as we undress each other.

It ends up being a good night.

* * *

"I'm going to the sheriff's station with my dad, i'm gonna help him look more closely into this attack business" I tell Lydia, as i watch her get dressed.

"Okay, me and Kira are meeting Hayden, _and_ discussing your christmas present" She smirks. She applies light pink lipstick onto her full lips carefully.

"Like that doesn't make me un comfortable" i chuckle, tying up my shoes.

"Please, it's not like we're discussing you naked" She jokes, smoothing out her jumper. Shes actually wearing jeans for once.

"Lydia what are you trying to do to me?!" I say laughing, she turns and smiles then picks up her bag and heads for the door.

"Love you" She says, a little to sweetly, as she presses a firm kiss to my lips and leaves the room, her smell of vanilla perfume wafting through the air.

I stare absent mindedly at the stack of 'Do Not Remove From The Sherrif Offices' boxes. We've spent a good three hours doing research, noting down possibilities what the animal could be and if it could be anything linked to the supernatural. As my dad sighs and drains his coffee mug i notice a box that has a title written on it, 'The Tate Case'. It must have been a box i missed. So i walk over to it and carry it back over to where i'm sat.

I open the box to find nothing in it. I sigh.

"Why isn't there anything in this one?" I asked annoyed, chucking the box carelessly onto the floor.

"Ahh, i forgot," He says standing up and walking towards his board, "About 12 years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident," he explains, i walk over towards the board, my eye finding where his are set, "Except one girl, Malia, her body was never found"

"And?"

"We were looking into it, because if you look here," he points to an arm sticking out of a turned up car, it has cuts and scratches all over it, "They were too close enough to be made by a human, so it has to be an animal" He says, sighing, pulling off a picture from the board and handing it to me for a better look. Two girls are on the picture. They're young and one of them holds a baby toy.

"So you think whatever is causing the animal attacks did this?" I ask him, he lets out a long sigh.

"I think the animal causing the attacks is this girl" He says pointing to the brown haired girl he had called Malia a few minutes back.

"What? That wouldn't even make sense, why would a girl kill her family?!" I exclaim, shaking my head chucking the pictures down onto his desk.

"Look at the night it was done," he says nodding towards his calender, the date circled was the night of a full moon.

"Well shit.." I murmer. My dad nods. I get up, grabbing my coat.

"Lets go," i say, retrieving my dads coat and chucking it at him.

"Where?"

"The dad is still alive right?" I ask him, getting into his cop car, "There could possibly be a small trace of scent there, if we can pick up the scent we might be able to trace it"

" _We?"_ He repeats.

"Me and Scott" I explain, my dad zooms off down the road pulling up outside our house, Scott hops in and we drive to Mr Tates house.

"Excuse me, Mr Tate," my dad says in a calm collected voice as a gruff middle aged man answers the door, "I was wondering if i could talk to you for a moment?" My dad says, as soon as me and Scott watch him disappear we climb up through the window of the front bedroom and begin sniffing, searching for a scent.

"Are you getting anything?" I ask as i sniff a pillow, it's already been a few minutes, my dad can't keep him distracted for ever.

"No, i keep getting an animal though, just not one that would attack"

"And me" i agree, Scott taps me as i sniff the blankets and i turn around to see a fluffy ball of fur stood down the hallway. It's the god damn dog we can smell.

"Hi puppy," i say calmly, _please don't bark,_ "Get rid of it!" I whisper under my breath, it starts barking rapidly and loudly. _Oh no, oh no._

 _"Me?"_ Scott asks, somewhat in disbelief.

"Yes you. Glow your eyes at it. Something! Be the alpha!" I tell him, he coughs then, looks up at it and his irises glow a crimson red and then return to chocolate brown. I hear Mr Tate shout something indecipherable. But i can guess its something like 'shut up'.

"I still can't get a scent" Scott sighs.

"Me either" i say, i groan then stand up open the window and gesture for Scott to follow me.

We wait for my dad in his car and he comes out about ten minutes after, looking a little guilty.

"Did you get anything?" He asks, me and Scott shake our heads, "I think i just ripped open a wound in that mans heart"

"Didn't you say that the car still hadn't been moved? It was still in the forest where the crash had happened?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, i'll drop you home so you can drive there yourselves, Stiles knows where it is, i got other work to do" He says so when me and Scott get dropped back we get in my jeep and go off to the car wreck.

"So what are we looking for exaclty?" I ask Scott as we approach the ruined car. Its turned over and has claw marks on the sides. Me and Scott share a questioning look.

"Why is it still here?" He asks, crouching down, running his hand along the cool steel.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow" I say shrugging. I bend down too, looking into the car with the torch from my phone. I see something, plastic and pink. Like a baby doll.

I reach for it, yanking it away from the seats where it had been wedged.

"Hey look, its the baby from the picture" i say, nudging Scott, he looks over at me. At the doll. Its got a dented head, an eye missing and its clothes is tattered.

 _"I'm hungry"_ comes a voice from inside the doll. I jump back and let the doll fly in the air. I hold onto my chest breathing hard.

"I think i had a minor heart attack" I gasp, Scott lets out a light laugh at me. Then we hear something. Like a rustling of leaves underneath a pair of light weight feet. We turn around to find a furry coated coyte staring at us. I look at Scott for a split second, then as the coyte starts to run away we run after it. At full speed, through the woods, past thousands of trees, farther and farther away from the car. We jump across the large gap and land just barely. Our breaths heavy.

The coytes eyes flashes like a werewolf. Blue. A cold still blue like mine. We both flash our eyes it, it whimpers away slightly at the sight of the alpha.

Then Scott sucks in a breath and gasps, "Malia?"


	5. A bit more information

Lydias pov

"You're telling me that some coyote you happened to see is a girl named Malia?" I ask in disbelief as the pack, including Hayden and Liam, sit around the kitchen table.

"We also think she murdered her entire family" Stiles says, scratching behind his ear. I put my face in my palm. None of this makes sense. Even though it was a full moon, why would she want to kill her family, _and_ something must have triggered it. It wasn't like she just decided that minute she was going to kill her mum and sister.

"How can you be so sure?" I question, Stiles sighs and Scott rolls his eyes.

"I just _know_ , okay? It was something about the way it looked, maybe when it glowed its eyes" Scott explains.

"That doesn't make sense" Kira murmurs.

"No, it doesn't," I say waving my hands in the air, "That wouldn't even be possible to know unless she was part of your pack"

"Maybe my senses were really keen" Scott defends. We sit in silence for a while, contemplating what could be the reason for this, if it is actually Malia and not some wild animal.

"We need to save her" Scott says.

"How?" Stiles asks, even he sounds shocked at the remark, Scott must have only just came up with it.

"I don't know" Scott says uselessly.

"How are we so sure its _her?!"_ Issac pipes up.

"We don't" Scott answers simply.

"Well then lets not bother" He shrugs.

"Seriously, Issac? Have i taught you nothing!" Stiles lets out, i try to hide a laugh at their bickering.

"How would we even change her back to human?" Liam asks, Scott closes his eyes and rubs his temple.

"I don't know" Scott replies.

"Well this is great, great pack meeting guys, we really seem to know what we're doing" Issac says sarcastically.

"Who even knows if she wants to be human?" I say.

"Well shes clearly trapped inside a coyote, i think i would want to be human again, if it was me" Stiles shrugs.

"Right, i'm gonna talk to Deaton, I haven't seen him yet anyway" Scott says pulling his jacket over his arms and taking his motor cycle helmet.

"Come back as soon as you can!" Kira calls out, then the door slams shut so we wait for him.

* * *

"I can do it" Scott says quietly as we all crowd around the island in the kitchen. He had bought Deaton back with him because he didn't think he would remember all of it.

"Wha-? How?" Stiles rambles with his eyes squinted.

"You'll have to sedate the werecoyote" Deaton says in a simple matter of fact tone.

" _Were_ coyte?" I ask.

"Yes, its half human and coyote," Deaton explains, "You'll need to slow it down, zylascene," he says revealing three pots that contain a transparent liquid, "Its a tranquilliser used on horses, on a werecoyote it will be more than enough, i'll give you three, so whoever shoots it, has to be a perfect shot"

"Allison was a perfect shot" Issac murmurs but loud enough for everyone to turn and look at him. He stares down at his hands and avoids eye contact.

"What about Lydia? You did take up archery, you have an alright shot" Kira says.

"I don't know, its been years since i even used a bow and arrow, _and_ we're talking about a gun here" I sigh.

"I think that Lydia will be fine doing it, but if you don't shoot it, your screwed" Deaton says. I almost want to laugh.

"Fine.." I breathe out.

"So what happens after that? Then what do we do" Liam asks.

"Then Scott needs to be face to face with Malia, he will turn into his wolf form and howl, because he's an alpha he can do this, it won't work on you betas," Deaton tells us.

"So when do we go after it?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, it most likely was scared away from its home if Scott and Stiles were there"

"We only went to the car" Stiles justifies.

"Yes i know, but chances are that was her home or her home was near" Deaton says, "I advise that the werewolves get sniffing that baby doll, you'll need all the scent you can get"

"Actually i have to give it in to my dad, its evidence" Stiles says shrugging.

"Okay, sniff it now and then you can take it too the station" Deaton says, packing up his things. So after twenty minutes of Issac, Liam, Hayden, Scott and Stiles trying to get a whiff of the doll me and Stiles drive to the sheriff station.

"Here" Stiles says handing it over.

"Thats one creepy doll," he remarks, i let out a little laugh at his remark.

"Where'd you get that?!" A husky voice from behind me asks viciously, i whip my head around to find a man, no older than 40, unshaven and is wearing a dirty t shirt.

"Mr Tate" The sheriff sighs, _ohh,_ the sheriff walks over to him and Mr Tate snatches the doll off of him.

"It was my daughters" He whispers, i share a look with Stiles. This man is emotionally unstable.

"Mr tate why don't we go outside?" Stile's dad asks, he nods numbly and they walk out of the office.

"C'mon lets go," Stiles says as we walk back to his jeep.

* * *

"You know what we need? A night out, lets just all get out of the house, we can get something to eat and we won't have to worry about anything supernatural for now" Kira suggests. The thought actually exhausts me, going out, after such a long day of planning and discussing.

"You guys can go, I don't feel up for it, i'm so tired" I sigh rubbing a hand across my forehead.

"Are you sure? I'll stay with you? I don't mind" Stiles offers, my heart warms at his sincerity, the fact he would put himself out for _me._

"No, honestly its fine, go out, have fun, i'll be fine" I say nodding my head.

"If your sure?" Stiles presses.

"Yes i'm sure, _go"_ i say nudging his arm. So after a few hours of getting ready they eventually leave and i'm left alone in a house, which hasn't been the case in a long long time. At first i watch t.v then i read a bit of my book then I don't know what to do and it's only been _one hour._

 _God Lydia entertain yourself._

I eventually decide on reading a magazine, although I don't have any in this house i know theres bound to be one somewhere. I search our room, then Scotts and Issacs, which i end up finding a porn magazine, which is quite funny, and then i almost give up looking for one when i see a bit of paper sticking out from underneath the sofa. A magazine. I go for it, finally thankful that i found one but when i pull it away its not a magazine. Its a stack of papers that read, Mr M Stilinski, _Stiles_. I look at the top right corner to see the sheriff logo on it, and in big bold letters is **Training:For beginners.**

At first i'm confused so i give them a quick read. Something about becoming a cop/detective, then about a two year training course starting in the new year. Is he going through with this? He must be its a comformation letter. So he lied to me. He's let me believe that we're gonna go travelling after this but we wont be, we have to be here, still, while he trains for a job he'll have for the rest of his life.

I'm not mad that he's been offered this i'm mad that he hasnt told me. You can't have a relationship with someone with no trust. Was this what he was hiding graduation night? I lean my back against the sofa, the stack of papers in my hand, i stare at the blank t.v as i wait for Stiles to come home.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit stiff, it was mostly about writting all the information in so sorry for that, _i do not own any of the dialogue used in this chapter._**

 **I'll update sunday, maybe tomorrow if you're lucky! :) thanks for your support guys, it means loads! Leave a review :)**


	6. Arguments

**_i do not own anything said in this chapter._**

 **Next update will be Tuesday.**

 **Please favourite, follow and review, thanks to you who already have, your support is the best!**

Stile's pov

I walk in from our night out feeling refreshed. I don't know why exactly, seeming as it is 12 o'clock i should be tired. But i'm not. I feel awake and alert.

"Goodnight man," Scott whispers at the end of the stairs, i pat his back and head into the living room as Issac follows Scott.

Lydias sat there on the floor, her thumb nail in her mouth, one knee bent and the other led straight before her.

"Hey" I say as i give myself a glance over in the mirror. She picks something up from her side and drops it beside her leg so that i can see. _Shit._ Its my training guide. She looks up at me, shes biting her lip and holding back tears. My heart warms for her, but i know whats coming, i lied to her, not only that but it was to do with our future.

"Good time?"

"uh, yeah, um, it was good," I stammer nervously, shes acting so calm but i can tell shes furious and upset.

"You lied to me" She says quietly through gritted teeth. I take a seat on the sofa and wipe my palms off on my jeans. Just be calm, the last thing we need is to be screaming and yelling at each other with everyone in the house, "You lied to me!" She shouts standing up, shes crying now thats obvious, i stand up too, my hands already shaking in anger and guilt.

"You didn't think I wasn't gonna tell you?!" I yell back at her, matching her tone and attitude, two can play at this game.

"Clearly not, seeming as i had to find out from a fucking comformation letter!" She shouts, i hear moving around upstairs, i think Lydia hears it too because she looks towards the ceiling.

"God, Lyds, obviously i was going to tell you, I just-"

"Well you didn't did you? How long were you gonna keep it away from me?!" She yells, thats when my dad comes down the stairs and looks at us in concern, Lydia quickly wipes her cheek and i swallow thickly and straighten up.

"Is everything alright?" My dad asks, he looks at Lydia then to me.

"Yes, sorry if we woke you," Lydia says, her voice noticeably scratchy from the shouting.

"No, no, you didn't, goodnight" He says nodding, he gives me a lingering look so i just give a slight shake of my head and he closes the door behind him.

Its silent for a moment too long between us then Lydia speaks up again, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know" I reply uselessly, i feel like shit. I feel like shit because of how i have made Lydia feel.

"Were you just going to wait until i started looking at plane flights? Places to go! Or were you just gonna hope i forgot about the travelling part!" She shouts, her cheeks rosy from anger.

"Lydia, its not even like that! I was gonna tell you in my own time!" I shout back at her, my breathing is heavy and I'm so mad at this situation, if i could of just grown a pair of balls i could have told her.

"When did you find out?" She asks, a little more quiet now but she still says it with spite.

"Graduation night" i murmur, her heart skips at the remark. She bites her lip and sucks in a breath.

"The night i asked you if you were okay? That night i told you you could talk to me!" She screams.

"I didn't want to upset you! God, Lyds, i know how badly you wanted to travel thats why I didn't tell you!" I shout at her, pointing my finger at her.

"The night we slept together" She exclaims through gritted teeth, i know where shes going with this, it was almost guilty sex, that i felt bad at what i was doing, all i want is to make her happy, all i ever want to do is make her happy.

"I know, but it wasn't guilty sex, i swear, Lydia i was going to tell you" I say, I don't feel like shouting, but she clearly does.

"You know what? Its not even about the fact you lied, its the fact of what we had planned" She yells, combing her fingers through her thick hair.

"Lydia, we'll still go travelling, its just, we'll do it a year later than planned..." I tell her, she shakes her head and bites her lip.

"Thats not the fucking point!" She screams.

"Then what is Lydia? Because fuck knows what we're arguing about now!" I yell back her, spit flying from my mouth.

"You promised me," She whispers, a tear falling from her bloodshot eye, "You promised me" She says again but louder, loud enough for upstairs to hear.

"I know," I say quietly, she stares at me, and for the first time in my life when i've looked into her eyes i think i see a spark hatred towards me, even if it is only a bit or nothing at all, "I didn't even ask to do this, it was my dad!" I defend myself.

"You think thats defending your point?! That makes me even more pissed off Stiles, you didn't have to do it, you could have declined, so why did you accept, Stiles?!" She shouts, her eyebrows raised and her eyes ignited with fire.

I don't say anything, i know why i accepted it, i want the job, more than anything, but more importantly i want my dad to rest.

"Because you want the job," She says walking slowly towards me, stopping a metre away.

"Yeah," i murmur, "I'm sorry"

"Then why didn't you tell me?! I love the fact you want a job but fucking hell Stiles, why didn't you tell me!"

"Because when you first told me you wanted to travel, that look in your eye, I didn't want to take it away from you" I tell her, my voice sore from all the yelling.

Her features soften and her shoulders relax, "Well you did"

My heart sinks and she walks over to the sofa, plopping herself on it, i open my mouth and then close it, not really knowing what to say.

"Please, come up to bed" I sigh, Lydia looks at me, she makes a face then turns back. So i walk glumly back up the stairs and slam my door shut so she can hear. _I fucked up._ Why didn't i just tell her? Or why did i have to be so fucking selfish and accept the training course. And now shes down there, probably thinking of breaking up with me because we both want different things because i'm a selfish pig.

 _I can't lose her._ I just can't. My life has literally turned upside down with her in it, and i'm so in love with her its insane. But are we going to break up after just one fight? _You haven't broken up,_ a voice in my head reminds me. I sigh and sit on my bed. She should be here, we should both be sat here, talking about what happened, making amends and trying to find a solution.

Sleep. I just need sleep, its a long day tomorrow and the least i need is for there to be no sleeping time. But after an hour of lying in the dark and tossing and turning i get up and walk downstairs to see if Lydia is asleep. Its as if the presence of Lydia, or the sound of her breath lets me go to sleep. And she is asleep. Tear stained cheeks. Shes curled into a ball with the sleeves of her jumper pulled into the palms of her hands. Her mouth parted slighlty, and even breaths coming from her. I sit with my back against the sofa, and sigh. We can't carry on like this.

So as if the sound of her breathing is a lullaby i fall asleep, with my head resting by her feet.

* * *

"So, are we all ready?" Scott asks as we stand, once again, in the kitchen. Me and Lydia haven't spoke but its clear everyone heard us, they keep sharing glances with one another.

"Yeah i guess, got the tranquilliser?" I ask, turning toawrds Lydia, she looks at me dead in the eye, her face expressionless, then she slams three glass potts on the table as well as her gun. Its long and looks lethal.

"Okay so whats the plan?" Hayden asks, putting both hands on the table and leaning forward.

"So, Lydia you go with Issac, you're going to find Malia, shoot her, then you meet Stiles and Lydia, Hayden and Liam, you're going to help me corner her, then i howl at Malia, Malia then turns into a girl, and we're all done, and we've saved a life" Scott says shrugging.

"What am i doing?" I ask.

"You'll be with Kira, making sure Mr Tate doesn't come by" Scott says nodding towards me and Kira.

"How do we even know she wants to be turned back into human? She might love life as a coyote" Issac says, we all look at him, then he sighs and puts his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying"

"Seriously? What is it with you and not helping" I say waving a hand at him, rolling my eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"Guys! Its not the time for arguing, c'mon let go" Scott sighs, leading the way out of the kitchen. But just then my phone starts ringing, my dad.

"Hang on," i murmur and everyone stops and looks at me, "Hello?"

"Stiles, don't go in the woods, Mr Tate is out there with a rifle, he set down traps in the wood to capture the coyote, he thinks the coyote killed his family, we're clearing that area, don't go" He says.

"Dad, we're going, we'll be careful, we'll save Malia, thanks for the heads up" I tell him.

"Stiles-" i put the phone down.

"Mr tate is out there, he's going to kill her. He's going to kill Malia" I tell them, Scotts eyes widen and then we rush out of the door.

The car ride there is awkward, It's me and Lydia, and thats it. Silence. No words. No "I'm sorrys", just silence. The sound of wood and leaves snap beneath the wheels of my jeep as we pull up in the woods, with Scott on his motor bike and the rest of the pack in Kiras car.

We all step out onto the twigs and branches and look around, then for the first time this morning Lydia speaks, "Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?"

"We're trying to stop a father from killing his own daughter" Scott says.

"Actually," Issac speaks up, "We're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote, who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change back to his daughter"

"And agian with the not helping!" I exclaim, shoving my hands in my jackets pockets. Its cold today, it looked so nice out, the sky was blue, the sun was out and there were no clouds. Even Lydia wore a skirt and shirt.

"Right, we need to go, if Tate is out here with a rifle we don't have long" Scott says, turning to look through the trees.

"Wait so what do me and Kira do now if Tate is here?" I question.

"You need to figure out where shes going" He tells me.

So with that me and Kira prance off into the woods. Trying to find the coyote, or the girl.

"So what happened with you and Lydia" Kira brings up, trying to act casual by putting her hands in her pockets, shes stopped walking so i stop with her.

"We had an argument" I mutter.

"So i heard, quite literally" She says.

"Yeah, i fucked up, real bad, if your gonna tell me how i should apologise to Lyds I don't want to hear it, i know i need to apologise, i'm just giving her some space, because sometimes, i can be a toxic person" I explain.

"I wasn't going to say that but its good to know you know what your doing" Kira smiles and nods, so she links her arm around mine and we walk though the forest waiting for something to happen.


	7. Apologies

**Next update will probably thursday so check then! Thanks for your support :) _I don't own any dialogue in this chapter._**

Lydias pov.

"Issac!" I yell as i stumble after him, soon regaining my balance and turning it into a sprint to catch up. I think he forgot I don't have supernatural speed. We saw the werecoyote, but this is Issac, so instead of approaching it in a calm sensible manner, he chased after the thing.

He cries out in pain and stops, his hand goes to his ankle and foot. I rush forward to meet him, his foot is trapped in a steel contraption, theres blood, so much blood on his hand and leg.

"Oh, Issac" i say crouching down to get a better look at the wound, it's definitely gone through the bone, no doubt, but luckily he will heal if he gets out of there.

"Look," he gasps, i follow his gaze to find Mr Tate stood there with his rifle, aiming it at his daughter, "Shoot him"

I nod rapidly and lift the gun, _its okay._ I'm not killing him, it'll just sedate him, the first time I shoot it I miss, landing it in the tree right by him.

"Lydia!" Issac says sternly, i look at him in pain, this could be Stiles, "Lydia clear your head, don't think of that argument you and Stiles had, don't think of me in pain, just think of helping this girl, we're saving a life, _you're_ saving a life" he tells me, biting his lip.

I nod again and look back up, _breathe,_ my finger hovers over the trigger, _1, 2, 3._ I shoot him. The syringe lands in his shoulder, his rifle clatters to the ground and he looks confused at the sight of the sedative. Then he falls to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I let out a breath I hadn't realised i had been holding then smile a little. I look back to Issac, "Shoot her". But when i look back up shes gone, _shit._

"Issac," i whisper, "Shes _gone"_

Panic immediately feels me. My one job to do and I couldn't get it right. I can't run after her because 1) i'm not fast enough and 2) I don't have a scent. We need Stiles. But how am i supposed to get him when i don't know where he is, or if i don't have my phone. I would have to leave Issac. But he's injured and cannot defend himself. But i can't let Malia go.

"Issac," i say bending down to him, my hands flailing around his wound but not touching it, "Issac you have to trust me with what i'm about to suggest"

"What?"

"I have to leave you, i need to find Stiles, he can find Malia, trust me" I tell him, my hands cupping his neck so that he'll look at me.

"I trust Scott" He replies.

"Then trust Scott, Scott would do this" I tell him, then after a few seconds of staring at each other, he eventually nods, so i kiss him on the forehead quickly and run to find Stiles. It takes me twenty minutes to find him but i eventually stumble across him.

"Stiles!" I call as i see the back of his head along with Kiras, his head whips around at my voice.

"Lyds? Are you alright?" He asks, i'm out of breath and flustered, I probably look hurt or something.

"It's Issac, his foot got caught in one of those traps, he's by himself, we lost Malia, i shot Tate, and its all a mess!" I let out in frustration. They walk over to me, and Kira puts a hand on my arm.

"So Issacs by himself?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, i thought i would find you so then we could find Malia, and then I can sedate her" i say hopefully.

"I lost her scent" Stiles sighs.

"Give me the gun," Kira orders her hand out, "I have super speed you know? I may not have her scent but i can catch up with her, give me the gun and i'll try to sedate Malia," she says, i hand her the gun and she grips it firmly in her hand.

"What about Issac?" I ask.

"I'll get to him, if I can't find Malia then i'll go straight to Issac" She says. She turns away and starts running.

"Kira!" I call out, she turns around, "Thank you!"

She nods her head, a smile on her face and continues running along the soil. Then its just me and Stiles. The truth is i'm mad at Stiles, he lied to me, he knew how badly i wanted to go travelling, but i also know that we should be talking about this, like adults.

"Stiles," I say, running to catch up with him, he looks at me, his brow furrowed in thought, "I'm sorry, I completely over reacted yesterday, travelling can wait, i want you to go and train, i want you to go and get a job you love"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept it away from you, I don't want to do the training, i want to see the world with you" He tells me, he stops in his tracks to look at me and holds my hands.

"Apology accepted, i guess it was both our faults?" I say.

"No, its really wasn't yours-" he starts, but his phone starts ringing, his caller ID reads, 'Dad'.

"It took the doll?" He excalaims, i look at him comfused, "Its the doll?" He says to himself, confusion crossing his face and lacing his words, he lowers his phone a bit from his ear, "Its the doll?" He repeats, this time i hear his dad shout his name down the reciever. He puts the phone down and puts it in his pocket.

"Why would it run all the way to the sheriff station just for a doll?" He questions, pacing back and forth ahead of me, "One that was in the car wreck in the first place"

"It likes the doll who cares?" I say, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, it likes the doll a lot" He says crouching down, he bites his knuckle in thought.

"What kind of doll is it?" I ask, a thought popping into my head.

"I don't know. It's a doll, you know? It's got little arms, a big baby head, and dead soulless eyes," he says trailing off as he imagines it, "Actually i took a pic, from the station," he fumbles for his phone in his jean pockets and brings the picture up, i walk over to him to see it, "Here"

"Thats Malia?" I ask, pointing to a brunette on the right of the picture, he nods, i look up at him, his eyes locking mine, "Stiles, shes not the one holding the doll"

"Thats Malias younger sister. Its her doll," he says, he looks atound for a moment then sleaks as his brain figures something out, "I know what shes doing"

"What?" I ask, frantic to know.

"I know where shes going," He says, keying in a number on his phone and then pressing it by his ear.

"Scott, its me. You gotta call me back as soon as you can, It wasn't Malias doll. It was her sisters doll. Malia left it at the car for her sister, its like bringing flowers to a grave. Okay? And we stole the flowers. So thats all shes trying to do, thats why she stole the baby from the sheriff station, shes trying to bring the baby back to the grave, to the car wreck, thats where shes headed. The car wreck" Stiles exclaims through the phone, he's power walking and its hard to catch up.

That when something feels odd underneath my foot. It feels springy yet hard. I look down to find my foot resting in a lethal trap. It hasn't closed yet, but if i move my foot i'm done, i'd probably die of agony. Tears immediately feel my eyes.

"Stiles?" I call out to him, the worry is apparent in my voice, he doesn't turn around just stops, "Stiles!"

He turns around and his face falls when he sees what i'm stood in, "Lydia don't move!" He says tunning over to meet my feet, his eyes run over the equipment, he's gone pale, and his hands are shaking.

"Look for a warning label!" I tell him, he's breathing hard, is he having a panic attack? Is he really that worried.

"I warning label?" He repeats.

"Instructions on how to disarm it" I explain.

"Lydia, why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap?" He says, he looks so worried and scared for me, i wish i could tell him that i am going to be okay, but even I wouldn't believe that.

"Because animals can't read!" I tell him. His hands shakes and he runs them through his dark hair.

His finger skims the metal as he looks for the label, when he spots it he moves away mounds of moss and he puts his face closer to it, his face falls in confusion and he goes even more pale.

"Lydia we got a problem," he says, looking up at me, what could be more of a problem right now than this.

"Huh?"

"I can't read either" He says, my heart sinks, he can't read since when? His shaking is almost uncontrollable.

"Stiles is this a panic attack?"

"I-I don't know, i-i can't let you get hurt Lydia," He says.

"Stiles, breathe," i say as soothingly as i can, "Its okay, it doesn't matter if you can't read right now okay?" I tell him, he looks up at me, biting his knuckle.

"Okay, Stiles you don't need instructions," I tell him, he looks at me, his brows close together, his face has more colour now, hopefully i calmed him down, "When was the last time you used instructions, am i right?" I say, a tear falling from my eye in panic, "You don't need them because you are to smart to waste your time with them," I say with so much seriousness it almost scares me how much faith i have in Stiles, "You can figure it out Stiles. You're the one who always figures it out. So you can do it. Figure. It. Out."

He breathes in, looks at me, then his eyes study the trap, my leg shakes in anticipation, whatever he decides to do can either lead to a destroyed leg or a perfectly fine one. His hand finds a small turning knob, and he studies some wires that are connected to it.

"Okay, here we go are you ready?" He asks, i curl my hands into fists and brace myself, my breathing suddenly becomes very heavy. "Here we go" he mutters then, as quickly as my leg will move, i lift it up from the trap and let out a squeal, then leap into Stiles at my side.

My arm goes around his neck, the other grabbing on for life onto his jacket. His arms are around me, rubbing up and down my back, my cheek is pressed against pull back to look at each other and I let out a breath I didn't realised i held. Then i hug him again.

"Thank you," i whisper, if he hears me he doesn't reply either that or he doesn't hear.

He releases me, and we we stand face to face.

"We should head back to the jeep, hopefully Kira sedated Malia, our job is technically done" Stiles says.

"Yeah, come on" I say, when we're half way back to the car we hear a howl. A long, big alpha growl.

"Thats what i'm talking about" Stiles says as we whip our heads around at the source, his eyes shine blue and mine turn black.

"I'm guessing shes human then," I say, Stiles nods so we carry on walking.

* * *

I lie on Stile's bed, on my front, as he talks to his dad on the phone. We had called the sherrif once Malia came back to human. She is a beautiful girl, long thick brown hair, gorgeous eyes and thick eyebrows. I felt a bit intimidated by her, she had been a coyote for all these years and she comes back to being a woman and shes practically a goddess. But when we returned her to her home, i felt happy, actually happy at something that was to do with the supernatural. It's been two days since.

"Well looks like we've got a new member to the pack" Stiles says as he slides his phone into his pocket, i'm not surprised at the comment, it will be nice to have someone new, again.

"Listen I don't think we really got to finish our conversation in the woods, but, i am sorry, it was part my fault and I shouldn't have acted the way i did" I say, playing with a loose thread on his bedding.

"No, it wasn't-"

"Stiles, please, just accept my apology" I beg him, he smiles and crouches before me.

"I forgive you, but just so you know I'm sorry too" He tells me, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Apology accepted," I say nodding, he looks at me then presses a kiss to my lips. Warmth spreads over my chest and i hold onto his neck as he deepens the kiss. I slowly start sitting up as he climbs onto the bed, his hand dancing up my thigh. I pull back and smile at him.

"You know that leaves us with a question" I say, still holding onto his shirt.

"Hmm?"

"What are we gonna do with our future" I say.

"oh actually i was thinking of that," He says as he sinks into his bed, his hand holds mine and he brushes his thumb over it, "I want to go travelling, more than anything, i want to see the world with you and if that means putting my training on hold then fine"

My first instinct is to kiss him, and tell him thank you but something rings in my mind. _Sacrifice._ He wants this job, more than anything.

"No," I say shaking my head, he looks at me, his brows touching, "Travelling can wait, i think we should stay here, you do your training, i can find a job and we can find a place, I honestly want that future for us, more than anything" I tell him, he smiles and squeezes my hand.

"You're a terrible liar," He smirks, i push his hand away, a laugh rising through my throat.

"No, i want that," i tell him, then i kiss him softly, "I really want that" I say against his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sure" I tell him, then he puts his lips to mine and starts taking my top off slowly, then he kisses my collar bone, my neck, my belly and my breasts.

He takes the time slow which is agonising, but in a good way, i like not rushing things. I take his top off, and kiss his chest, even though we're sat on his bed i wrap my legs around his waist anyway, pulling him closer to me. We lie down and he kisses my neck, the kisses are sloppy and wet but they're familiar and cosy.

I feel him harden underneath me, so i presses my hips against him which causes a soft moan to come out of him. Then with his hand he drags his finger over my bare stomach and even though i'm sweaty and sticky now i shiver. He works his fingers against me and i moan a little to loudly.

"Do you think they heard?" I giggle through a whisper.

"Probably," he murmurs against my lips, "But I don't really care"

"Maybe you should get a lock?" I say pulling away and looking at the door.

"We'll be moving out anyway," he reasons, he kisses my neck and my ear. Then sucking slowly on my earlobe.

"Stiles," I sigh softly, he smiles into our kiss then his hand goes down again on my warm spot. He presses his middle finger inside, against the thin fabric of my panties.

"Oh.." I moan, i try to keep quiet but its bliss, "Get a condom,"

He fumbles around his drawers for one and then takes his boxers off and puts it on. I lie down and wait for him, an actual ache spreading through my core in anticipation.

He links his fingers in mine as he presses inside, i let a moan slip out and he sighs too as he closes his eyes and starts moving. He kisses my neck, occasionally missing as he picks up the pace. I kiss him, as best as i can then bite onto his bottom lip.

I start tightening as he moves faster and deeper inside of me. Our breaths our heavy and it's risky, someone could walk in on us right now, and see us naked and having sex.

"Lyds," He groans, my heart is pumping at 100 miles per second at the pleasure, and at the way he says my name. Then after a few more pushes we both orgasm. Its bliss. I see fireworks behind my eyelids and the best part of this, is the fact this is make up sex. The best kind.

* * *

Me and Stiles lie in bed that night, in our cosy pyjamas and music playing low in the background. My mind drifts back to what he said, _we'll be moving out soon._ When are we gonna start looking for a place? Thats when an idea strikes me.

A Christmas present. If i could go out and apartment hunt i could give him the keys as a Christmas present. I could afford the deposit easy.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asks as he stares up at the ceiling, i turn towards him and kiss his cheek.

"Your Christmas present," I say, he looks at me, "I thought of a great one, its really gonna top every single one i've ever got you"

"The present i'm getting you this year is topping all of previous years, so, its gonna have to be pretty good" He says smiling. I don't feel intimidated by this, or as if my present can be beaten, i feel challenged. My present is clearly better, i mean what could be better.

"Sure.." I say nodding sarcastically.

"No honestly," he says wrapping an arm around me, "Its brilliant, you definitely won't suspect it, and i know you'll love it"

"Is it underwear?" I say suddenly excited for more sexy lingre, especially some that he's picked out.

"Maybe.." He says, but i know him better than to just give it away, he's saying it to throw me off.

"I wasn't born yesterday," I tell him laughing, "Although underwear would be nice.."

"Fine, i'll buy you some underwear too," He says laughing, "Even though you have way too much"

"I do not!" I say laughing but attempting to defend myself, "I have a normal amount of underwear"

"Sure, how many pairs of bras do you have again?"

"Shut up," I say knocking his arm, "and don't act like you don't like it, did you like my bralette i was wearing?"

" _Bralette,_ " he says slowly, "Yeah those were nice, but it doesn't matter what lingre you wear"

"bullshit," i say, turning onto my front so i can get a good look at him, "Just admit, you love it when i wear cute, skimpy lingre sets"

I look up at him, a small smile is playing on his lips, making the corners pull up. I place a lingering kiss on his cheek, "go on.."

"Fine," he says rolling his eyes, "I think you look really great when you wear cute, skimpy lingre sets" he sighs, i laugh at him, and place a tender kiss on his lips.

"So whats the plan with Malia?" I ask, as i settle back down beside him.

"We teach her control," He says, "Its not gonna be easy, and theres a full moon approaching fast, so, i guess we start teaching her in a few days"

"Fun," i say sarcastically, "Do you think shes a nice person?"

"Hopefully, but i mean, shes probably really confused right now, she hasn't had any education, she has no social skills, and probably finds it weird sleeping in a bed instead of a piss smelling coyote den"

I laugh at his remark, "Yeah, its been a while since someone new has joined"

"yeah," He says, letting out a long breath.

"When do we start teaching her?" I ask him, pulling up the quilt to our chins.

"couple of days," he says, then he turns so that his arms are wrapped around me, and place a kiss in my hair and whispers, "Goodnight"

"goodnight"


	8. Training

Stile's pov

"Just let it happen," Scott tells Malia. Scott, Lydia, Kira, Issac and me sit in Kiras front room, with Malia their too as we teach her control, or at least try too. Its been a week since we changed her back, up until now shes been ready to start learning.

Malia breathes in closes her eyes and presents her hand, flexing her fingers as she attempts to reveal her claws.

"Like this." Scott says, he moves his hand and stretches out his fingers, revealing a fresh set of razor sharp claws.

So she tries again, and succeeds.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims as she waves her hand around frantically, almost taking out Issacs eye.

"Woah" he says leaning back, sheilding his face a little for protection.

"Sorry," she says through a laugh, I don't miss the way there eyes lock with each other. I guess there could be another couple made out of the pack.

I know that Lydia has been talking with Malia a lot, i think she reminds her of Allison. Malias determined and bad ass. Lydia sits there smiling at Malia. She wears my flannel because she only left the house in jeans and a grey top, she got cold so i gave up my shirt, _obviously i had a shirt underneath._

She looks gorgeous with it on. Shes sat beside me, her fingers lazily touching my hand. Even after all this time of being with her i always get hyper sensitive when she touches me like this, like she doesn't realise shes doing it.

"Right, i think its time for a break" Scott says as he opens up a can of pepsi.

"A well earned break" Lydia says nodding.

"Wait i have a few questions," Malia says, sitting down and crossing her legs, "What are all of you guys? How did you find out about the supernatural? What is the supernatural?"

"Thats a lot of questions" Issac says, scratching the back if his neck.

"Shut up," Malia says scowling at him, then softly throwing a pillow at him, "Just talk"

"Their flirting is so fun to watch" Lydia whispers in my ear, when i look at her she has a big smile on her face, she's actually happy. And after Christmas, with the present i got her, she'll be buzzing. I nod at her and she turns away to focus on Malia.

"okay to answer your first question, me, Stiles, Issac, Liam and Hayden are all werewolves" Scott explains first, Malia nods, "Everyone except Issac is my beta, Issac was bit by someone else but he might as well of been bit by me," he sucks in a breath, "Kira's a kistune, which is a fox, a female fox is a vixen so if you hear that word, its Kira, she has healing abilities and super speed"

"Okay, whats Lydia?"

"Lydias a banshee, she predicts death, she doesn't have hearing, seeing or smelling abilities, niether does she have healing or strength or speed" Scott says.

"Right, so what really is the supernatural?"

"Something thats way to complicated to explain, but you'll eventually learn, and how we came about the supernatural is me, i was bit and i dragged everyone in with me" He tells her.

"Right, okay and one last question is, why is everyone in a relationship in your pack?" She ask, a small chorus of laughs errupt the room.

"Thats coincidental," Scott laughs, "Except Issac here is a single man," he says winking at him, "just saying"

"Shut up," Issac says annoyance in his words, he rolls his eyes and pulls his hood up over his head. Lydia covers her mouth to hide a smile, i hold in my laughter as best as i can.

"Anyway," Malia says sitting up on her knees, rubbing her hands off on her jeans, "back to training"

"okay, so full moons is another thing.." Scott says, continuing his teaching, i tune out though, with Lydia this close, snuggled near, its easy to drift off.

"C'mon," Lydia whispers in my ear as Scott and Malia seem to be in deep conversation. I follow Lydia out into the kitchen.

"So why are we here?" I ask her, she opens a few cupboards trying to find something to eat, then she pulls out a pack of gummy worms.

"If i hear the word control one more time i think i'm going to swallow a bullet" She laughs, opening the sweets and placing them on the counter as she chews on a few.

"Right, i just tuned out," i say putting my hand in the bag and stuffing my face. I haven't had gummy worms in so long. We eat for a while in silence before Lydia speaks up,

"So what do you think of Malia?"

"Shes okay, i thought she would be more quiet around us, I don't know, but her and Issac seem to be getting it off," I say, "what do you think of her?"

"Really great, i love her fashion sense too" Lydia says, then laughs at the end.

"Guys?" Scott says poking his head around the door, "We need you, we're teaching Malia to glow her eyes"

Lydia looks at me, rolls her eyes then follows Scott out of the door.

* * *

"I give up," Malia sighs, falling back onto the sofa, Lydia puts her head in her palm and shakes her head. Its been hours of training and the one thing she can't pick up is the glowing of the eyes.

"No, don't say that," Lydia says sternly, pulling her wrist so shes sat in a sitting position, "Just, focus okay? Put all of your strength into glowing your eyes"

Malia frowns then breathes in deeply, she shuts her eyes, then two seconds later opens them to reveal a cold blue.

"You did it!" Lydia exclaims. Malia looks chuffed at herself and throws her arms around Lydia. Lydia seems taken back at first by the affection, but then she wraps her arms around her too.

"Is that how you learnt?" Malia asks, looking around at all of us, if i'm honest i never knew how i learnt control. I knew that Lydia was my anchor, even when we weren't dating but iguess i just got on with it. And i saw Scott learn control, so it gave me hope.

"Not really," Lydia says, "I guess its different because i'm a banshee"

"So how did you learn?" Malia asks.

"Its hard to explain, but i just think of every death that meant something to me, then do it, but it comes more naturally now, I don't have to depress myself when i want to do my demon eyes"

" _Demon eyes,"_ i repeat and laugh, "Thats a funny name"

Lydia looks at me and smiles, then shows me the 'demon eyes' of pitch darkness.

"What else can you call them?" She laughs, her eyes returning to normal, as if reminding me she isn't in fact a demon.

"Anyway, thanks your guys, for your help, i'm looking forward to a full moon" She jokes.

"Well its in a few weeks, you're lucky you just missed the last one" Scott tells her, standing up as she heads for the door, i hear there murmered converstaion as they say goodbye then the door shuts.

"So," Kira says, "That was eventful"

"Yeah, its strange teaching someone else control, I don't even think we taught Hayden" Lydia says.

"She seems interested with you Issac" Kira says playfully, knocking his knee with her hand.

"Well yeah.." Issac says, shifting in his seat and scratching his head, "I guess she just spoke to me first though, nothings going on between us"

"Issac its fine, we know you're not sleeping with her," I say laughing.

" _Yet_ " Lydia adds a smile spreading on her face.

"God, shut up," Isac groans, sinking into the sofa as much as he can.

"Issac we're just teasing," Lydia says, walking over to him and sitting next to him, putting a mocking arm around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah" He rolls his eyes, Lydia laughs and hugs him without pulling his body in towards hers, she then returns to her spot next to me.

"Anyway, we have a bigger matter on our hands" Scott sighs.

"What? Than Issac fucking Malia?!" Lydia says in mock shock, she puts a hands on her heart and we all laugh at her, everyone except Issac, although he smiles a little.

"Her eyes are blue," Scott says sighing, "Which means she must've been the one to kill her family,"

"Well what other possibility could there have been?" I ask, my arm going around Lydias shoulder as she links her hand with mine.

"That another animal did this, then turned her into a coyote, _werecoyote,_ and she lived that life" Lydia says as if it was obvious.

"Well, if that was the case her eyes could be blue from killing prey or whatever" I offer, trying to defend the girl.

"Something must of triggered her, if she did kill her family, something must've set her off" Lydia says.

"It was a full moon" Issac says, leaning forward his elbows resting on his knees.

"You don't have sudden outbursts where your not in control do you? If you don't have control then you don't have control," Lydia states.

"So what are you saying?" Scott asks, Lydia leans forward her lips pursed.

"I'm saying i think that theres something more to this story".

* * *

 **I apologise for the chapter being short i just needed a chapter to help it get somewhere. So this story has been extended, (hopefully thats a good thing) i'll write in the desert wolf but i'm still trying to keep this story short.**

 **Also i want there to be as much fluff as possible in this story so, if you have any stydia moments you want to happen please inbox me, or if you like you can review them, and i'll write them in the story, (or try my best too).**

 **Guys your support is crazily amazing! I love you all so much. Please review, favourite and follow! Update will be soon! :)**


	9. A familiar face

_i_ ** _do not own any dialogue used in this text._**

 **Update will be Tuesday.**

Lydias pov

"You think shes connected to Peter?" I exclaim, Issac had been spending time with Malia earlier on today, apparently they were talking about all things supernatural and likewise Peter came up. And according to Issac he got a chemo signal of familiarity. If thats even possible he added.

"Yes, or related or something! I'm so sure of it," Issac says shaking his head, i tap my nails on the kitchen counter in thought. If she was related to him, she would have mentioned something right?

"I guess that can happen" Scott says, sighing then rubbing his forehead.

"Shes definitely connected to him" Issac states.

"Thats it, i'm going," I say, grabbing my purse from the table, Stiles puts a hand out in front of me.

"Woah," he says protectively, "You're not going by yourself"

"Well then who fancies a trip down to the good old uncle Peter?" I says sarcastically, throwing on a jacket over my dress.

"I'll go," Kira sighs, grabbing her sword and wrapping it around her waist as a belt.

"Its fine, i'll go," Stiles says, grabbing his keys.

"No, i want to go," Kira says shrugging, its funny how they're actually insisting to go visit Peter.

"Kira. No. I'll go, he isn't safe" Stiles says.

"Oh my god, just" I sigh, pausing as i put a hand to my head, "If you don't work out whos coming, i'll go by myself"

Kira and Stiles exchange a look, which then results in Stiles giving a massive eyeroll and dumping his keys carelessly onto the table.

"We'll get back as soon as we can," I say, kissing Stiles' cheek.

"Be safe" Issac says giving a thumbs up.

"If you get into danger just scream, or something, just do something loud enough for us too hear" Scott says, grabbing hold of Kiras hand.

"Okay, we'll be fine" Kira says. She pecks Scott then before we leave, i grab a knife and hide it in my jacket. You can never be to safe.

"Are you sure about this?" Kira asks, gripping my hand as we stand before the door of the loft where Peter lives, i nod rapidly, then the door opens and Peter stands before us, a small smirk on his face.

"The kistune and the banshee, ladies come in," He says charmingly. I exchange a glance with Kira and squeeze her hand then we walk in.

"So why are you here?" He sighs as he sits on his couch and places each leg carefully on his glass coffee table.

"We think you might know something," I say, keeping my chin high, i try my best to keep my heartbeat steady, he terrifies me, the least i want is for him to know that, to have that kind of satisfaction.

"About?"

"Malia Tate" I answer, i look in his eyes for something, familiarity, knowing or recognition. But i find nothing.

"I've never heard of her," He replies stifly.

"Never? Even if you can't picture her, your telling me you've never heard her name by anyone in the family?" I press on.

"no," He says, this time standing up and walking closer to us. Kiras hand goes to her belt instinctively, she doesn't reveal her sword, but shes ready for attack. Peters gaze falls to her hand and he lets out a little laugh. A laugh that doesn't belong on earth, but should belong in somewhere like hell.

"Nothing?" Kira confirms.

"Shes a coyote, a werecoyte actually, who was trapped inside the body of an animal, we helped her change back last week" she explains.

He rolls his eyes for a minute then all of a sudden his manner changes. He becomes more visibly tense and his brain is working, searching for something he knows is there.

"What is it?" I ask, he looks at me, his eyes burning into mine, then he turns away and searches a drawer for something. Its a cylinder that has a triskele on the top.

His hand is about to turn the spiral to open it i presume, when he stops, his eyes landing on Kira.

"She goes" he says cocking his head towards her. My hand once again grips hers.

"The last time i was left alone with you i almost bled out on a lacrosse field. She stays." I say flatly. Peter rolls his eyes then sighs loudly, and places the box on his table.

"Do you actually think i was trying to kill you when i bit you? You were my back up plan remember? Not to mention the bite is what made you a banshee, it enhanced your abilities, you think power like that comes out on its own," He remarks placing both hands on the table and leaning forward, he clicks his tongue in his mouth then adds, "I'm the spark that lit your fire sweetheart"

"You attacked her, and nearly killed her" Kira states dryly, her hand that once held mine on her belt now.

"Power doesn't come without a little pain or struggle" Peter says.

 _Pain._

"I didnt ask for it" I say flatly.

"you want me to feel sorry for you?" He barks spitefully, my blood runs cold. I don't ever want anyone to feel sorry for me. I just want him to know that the pain i've felt is unimaginable.

"No," i reply shaking my head, a smile forms on Peters lips. A disgusting vulgar smile of pure evil. So i glow my eyes at him. I want to scare him. I want him to know hes made me into a kind of monster.

Instead of fear crossing his face, he smiles amusedly.

"Your embracing it now aren't you?" He says.

"He's insane. We're leaving" Kira says dryly, taking my hand and marching towards the door.

"I think i might be able to help you with Malia" He calls, we stop, Kira lets go of my hand and we both turn around to face him. He holds up the triskele. Then carefully unscrews the lid and empties its content onto the table. They're small and white, with sharp edges. At first I don't know what they are, but then it clicks. Claws.

"Whose are those?" Kira asks, we walk nearer to the claws, curiosity getting the best of us.

"Talia" he says quietly.

"Dereks mother" I say.

"My sister, Talia. Before she died she took a memory from me. Its something only a very powerful alpha can do," He explains, he sits down on his sofa and bites his nail. "That memory is in those claws"

"Why would your sister want to steal a memory from you?" I question smartly, my hand leaning on the table.

"Well if i remembered the memory, i might be able to tell you" He replies, sarcasm lacing his words.

"So why would that have anything to do with Malia?" Asks Kira. Peter looks at her and rolls his eyes as if he's annoyed we don't know.

"Have you ever heard of the desert wolf?" He asks, i exchange a look with Kira, whats this got to do with anything?

"No" I say.

"Do you know what the name of a desert wolf is?" He says, looking at us waiting for an answer, "A coyote"

"Where we going with this?"I ask not bothering to hide my confusion.

"Shes a known murderer," He says, "I know her, but last i heard she was on the run"

"Okay, i'm confused," Kira confesses, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them again.

"Okay, don't worry about that," he says shaking his head, he looks at me then looks back at the claws. I sigh loudly and his eyebrows raise in amusment.

"So what am i supposed to do?" I ask.

" _Listen"_ he says slowly. I gather the small delicate claws that resemble petals in my palm and focus. I close my eyes and try my best to focus. After all of this time i still haven't mastered the hearing part of this. All that reaches my ears are the impatient breaths of Peter.

"Focus!" He demands in a harsh tone. My toes curl at how fustrating he is.

"I am focusing!" I tell him, _just concentrate._

"You're not, i can see the wheels spinning behind your eyes, your hearing is attuned to a level of the universe no-one else can hear. But only if your listening."

I give it a few more trys, but I don't hear anything.

"I'm trying" i say desperately as i grip the claws in my hand and look at them, as if staring at them will help my ears hear anything. _Something._

"Try harder" he says, he starts to come over towards me, i try my best not to flinch even though the only emotion i know right now is fear, but Kiras sword stops him. It clicks into place so it strengthens and she holds it to his face, it grazes his cheek bones and he grits his teeth.

"You think you can scare me?" He snarls. _Uncle._ I hear it in a whisper coming from my hand, i uncurl my fingers and try harder, staring at the claws as if it will make it easier.

"Maybe if i shoved it up your ass" Kira argues. _Uncle._ I hear it again, the two keep bickering but if they shut up i would hear this, i know i would hear this.

"Stop it, both of you," i shout, they seem unfased until i yell louder, my hand gripping onto the claws, "Stop it!" I move my arm without thinking of it and release the contents my palm holds. Its as if it goes im slow motion. Peters face. Kiras eyebrows raising. The claws flying through the air and landing perectly on the wall.

Whispers and voices. So many of them overlapping one another. Indistinct voices at first until they become clearer and clearer as i walk towards it. Ignoring the protests and requests from Peter asking me what i hear.

 _Uncle._ That word again. Now its clearer and in a soft females voice. More words and snippets of the phrase the voices are repeating. _Father. Peter. Uncle. Just._ My mind doesnt make sense of it. If i could only tune out everything around me, Peters shouts and protest and i could focus. I know i would be able to focus. I bite my lip and concentrate. This is for Malia. She deserves to know who she is. And then as soon as that thoughts realesed the words clear up and its spoken slowly and carefully by one Person.

 _Peters not just an uncle._

"Lydia?" Peters voice comes back into focus again, i turn around slowly, one eyebrow raised and my mouth open i look at him. No way can some poor child have him as the father.

"Your not just an uncle" I manage on my now extremely dry throat. His face falls in disappointment and i feel bad for the child. What a bitch.

"What else do you know?!" He shouts after me as i start walking away with Kira on my side.

"I don't know," i tell him, stopping and turning to look at him.

"You know something else," He spits, "Tell me!"

"I said I don't know," i tell him again, folding my arms and act as nonchalant as i can.

"Tell me," he demands.

"I dont know its name, or if its a boy or a girl, or if its some mutated wolf baby," I tell him shrugging. But i'm lying. I heard more. Lots more but he doesn't deserve to know. Atleast not yet.

"you're lying" he tells me. I raise my eyebrows at him, i'm not giving him the satisfaction.

"Tell me," he says angrily, this time he advances after me, i brace myself for what he'll do, stick his claws in the back of my neck, slash my throat. I dont know. But suddenly he falls to the ground in pain, and as he crumples Kira stands there with her sword posed and a red thick line of blood sitting at the end of the blade.

"Now we're going" she says wiping the blood on her sleeve, wrapping her sword around her waist and taking my hand to leave. As we climb the stairs i look back at Peter to find him led on the floor grinning. Obviously he'll live. He'll heal, and i know Kira wouldn't cut him that deep.

* * *

"Thank good you're okay" Stiles says the minute we walk through the door. He envolpes me in a hug and i hold him tight.

"What did you find out?" Issac asks. We all gather around the counter to discuss. I almost feel bad Malia isn't here. What i'm about to tell them she'll need to know.

"Peter is connected with Malia," I sigh, Issacs eyes grow wide and everyone else looks shocked, even Kira, "Peter is Malias father, when she was born she was adopted by Mr Tate, I didn't catch the name of her biological mother, but, if Talia Hale removed the memory it can't be anyone good right?"

Everyone except Kira looks at me confused. Thats when I realised we hadn't explained what happened.

"Wanna start over?" Kira laughs. I nod and wipe my hands off on my dress and take my coat off.

"So we got to Peters," i start off, "We talked for a while about how Kira has to stay there with me, then he revealed Talia Hales claws, it was all that was left of her when she died, anyway, Talia had stole a memory from Peter and it was trapped inside of the claws. So I had to listen to them. Because of me being a banshee i was able to do that, and i heard Talia, at least i'm guessing it was her, she told me everything about Peter being a dad, and everything else that goes with the memory" I explain.

"You had to _listen_ to a set of claws?" Issac asks, squinting his eyes at me, i nod at him, he smirks a little because it probably sounds ridiculous if you weren't there.

"What did you find out?" Scott asks, he links hands with Kira, probably glad that Peter didn't hurt her in anyway.

"As i said Peter is Malias father," i tell them shrugging, "Malias adopted and she doesn't know it, i have no clue who her mum is but I couldn't quite get the name, it definitely wasn't familiar"

"Wait, what was Peter talking about? When we got there? He said something about a desert wolf?" Kira says frowning as she tries to remember the conversation, "He said a desert wolf is another name for a coyote?"

"Right?"

"What if 'The Desert Wolf' is her mother?" Kira says, raising her shoulder.

"That makes sense," i say nodding, thinking about every detail of the conversation.

"Whats a desert wolf?" Stiles asks.

"A coyote," i say simply turning to him, "He said he knew the desert wolf, or used to anyway, shes on the run or something now, but when we asked what it had to do with Malia he said it didn't matter"

"You're forgetting one small bit of information" Kira says, pinching her fingers together to show how small it was.

"Whats that?"

"Shes a murderer" Kira deadpans.

"So if it is her mother, she has two murderous parents" Scott says.

"Thats unfortunate" Stiles says sarcastically. He makes jokes at the worst of times.

"So do we tell Malia?" Issac asks.

"We have to, we can't keep it away from her, she deserves to know" I tell him, Issac visibly tenses, he obviously likes Malia, and he doesn't want to ruin what they have so far.

"We don't know for sure if her mother is the desert wolf, right? It could be some innocent lady who just happened to sleep with Peter?" Kira says hopefully.

"maybe," i shrug, but its not convincing, its clear we're just picking at anything now, anything to prove the Malia isn't related to them.

"I got an idea," Stiles says, Issac groans and puts his face in his palm and i laugh, "We can DNA it"

"How?" Issac asks laughing, its not the easiest thing to do, "Am i supposed to go 'Hey Malia can you put a swab of your saliva on this cotton wall bud so that we can see if Peter is your father?'"

"Yes, Issac, yes thats what you need to do" Stiles says nodding and giving a false thumbs up.

"Why do we need to DNA it? Lydia heard it" Kira says.

"Not that I don't trust her banshee powers," he says, then he turns to me, "and of course i do Lyds," he says i roll my eyes at him and push his face away as he tries to kiss me, i try my best to fight the smile away but when he's joking around with me and he has that stupid grin on his face, i can't help but smile.

"But just to be sure, i think we should do it" He says, then wrapping his arms around me so that his chin rests on my head.

"how?" Issac asks.

"Easy, get her to chew some gum, A lolly stick, smoking-"

"Woah, Stiles, we're not letting her smoke!" I exclaim, but i laugh at the end so he knows its not serious.

"Why not? She'll do it sooner or later" Stiles defends, we all laugh at him and his stupid suggestion.

"This is what we'll do, we'll do a girly day, eventually she'll have to have a drink and when she does we'll steal the straw or we won't let her throw the bottle out, its fine, i think that will work" I say.

"Okay, i'm going to Deaton, who knows he might know about the desert wolf" Scott says, "Wanna come?" He asks Kira.

"Actually i have plans with Lydia," she says, i almsot forgot, she looks over and smiles, we're apartment hunting for Stile's christmas present.

"Oh yeah," i say smirking, looking at Stiles.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing," we reply in unison our voices both gone extremely high.

"Like that doesn't make me nervous" Stiles laughs, scratching his neck.

"We'll leave in about an hour okay?" I tell Kira.

"Okay, maybe i will go to Deaton then, then i'll come back and pick you up?" Kira says.

"Got it" I say. So scott and Kira leave, then Issac leaves to meet with Malia, _again._ So it's just me and Stiles.

"So Peter didn't hurt you, right?" Stiles ask as we walk upstairs to his room.

"No," I say as i slam the door shut with the heel of my foot, "Don't you think i can handle him?"

"I don't think anyone can handle him," He tells me, turning around to face me and then resting his hands lightly on my hips.

"Fine, let me rephrase, don't think I can't protect myself?"

"I know you can," he says putting his lips close by mine, "But it doesn't matter because i can save you"

"You can't always save me." I tell him resting my hands around his neck.

"Maybe not," he says, then places his lips by my ear and murmurs, "But i can love you"

I pull back to look at him and smile, then my smile fades when he squashes his lips to mine, his hand going up my thigh, to the waist band of my tights to pull them down.

I manage to get my legs put of my tights without taking my lips from his. I jump up and hook my legs around his waist, then his hands go on my hips and around my bum. I bunch up his jumper and pull it over his head. It gets caught up on his nose, which makes us laugh, so i try my best to remove it. I end up sliding out of Stile's grip as i tug the wool over his head.

"Trying to take my nose off?" He laughs, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry," i say, placing a hand on his shoulder and dragging him towards me, towards the bed.

He goes back to kissing me and undressing me, and me kissing him and undressing him.

"I can love you too" I tell him, as we lie down, our bodies are slick with sweat and i'm craving him now.

When i tell him that he pulls away, smiling bashfully, then flipping us so he's on top and kisses my neck, and my torso, then going down to my thighs, his breath is hot against me, and suddenly i feel like i'm about to over heat. He removes my pants and his tongue gives a small lick at me, i moan loudly and my thighs tense.

He smirks at me, then kisses his way back up to my lips. After a few minutes of kissing and teasing, he eventually gets a condom and does his wonders.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked the way i changed the story to fit mine, i hope it works!**

 **I don't know why but i really enjoyed writting this chapter, maybe because theres a lot of 'Lira' in it :) i'm all for girls friendships!**

 **Thanks for reading and check Tuesday for the update! :)**


	10. We should tell her

**Sorry that the update is late, i'm very busy at the moment and i'm trying my best to keep updating and keep writing, i love your support guys! You make my day :)**

Stile's pov

Its been three days since Lydia went to speak to Peter. We haven't told Malia, but we all know we should. And today is the girly day to get the DNA so we can send it off to be tested.

"You know what your doing?" I ask Lydia as she applies her makeup. I could get used to this. Watching her every morning getting ready, doing her makeup, sighing when her hair doesn't go right, showering together, waking up at three in the morning and then spending an hour talking.

God i want that life with her so much. But one thought that i've been thinking a lot lately is kids. If we will ever have them. Lydia will make a brilliant mother, she really will. But its her choice whether that will be our future.

But we're only young, only 21 years old. So theres really no need to worry. I dismiss the thought and pay attention to Lydia.

"Yes," She says smiling at me, she places her mascara back into her make up bag and blinks her eyes rapidly in the mirror, "I'm kind of nervous," she admits, walking over towards me to pick her coat up off of the bed, "It could go awfully wrong"

"And if it does you can blame it on me, it was my idea" I tell her playfully, i hold onto her hand as she walks past to stop her.

"I'm sure that will go down well." She smiles as she leans over me, her strawberry blonde locks tickling my face.

"I know it will," I say, i hold onto both of her hands and lean back slightly, "Then we'll all be friends after"

"All of us?" She continues, "I'm pretty sure she would be pissed at you". She hovers over me, the blood rushing to her head a bit because of the colour in her cheeks. I lean back and put my feet on her stomach, she leans onto it and i fall all the way down onto my back so all thats holding her up is me, well my feet. I feel her hip bones rest against my feet and she grips my hands tighly, probably scared she'll fall, even though she'll land on the bed. Shes laughing and its like everything around me goes quiet. Because i'm looking at the girl i love laugh and be all childish with me.

"I'm gonna fall," She laughs as i turn my legs to the right and let her flop down gently next to me.

"And you're gonna be late" I say, she turns to look at me and laughs, then she presses her soft lips against mine. She deepens the kiss and turns fully so she ends up on top of me. I hold her by the ribs to steady her so she doesn't fall. After a few minutes of kissing and saying stupid things against each others lips, she gets up, and i'm left feeling dazed.

"good luck!" I tell her as she re applies her lipstick, she turns, picking her bag up and smiles.

"Wish it, don't say it" She says, chucking me her lipstick, which i catch, to put in her make up bag. Then shes gone. I get up and shake off my love struck feeling and find Scott. When he went to speak to Deaton about the desert wolf he said that Deaton took off. He said it was something to do with research, but he came back early hours this morning, so we're going to see him. I can't help but feel that what 'research' he done is positive.r

When i do find Scott he's already ready to leave with Issac beside him. Issac definitely doesn't want to be the one to tell Malia.

"So what was his research on exactly?" I ask Scott as we drive to the animal clinic.

"I asked him if he knew anything about the desert wolf and when he heard the name i heard is heart beat speed up, which means he knows something, but he just said, 'I need to go out of town for a few days, heres the keys, and stay safe' and that was it, but he got the hell out of there, I couldn't even stop him" Scott explains to us.

"I mean, there is a chance this could be good right? How bad can this 'desert wolf' really be?" Issac says, rolling his eyes trying to act like he doesn't care, when he does, because he cares for Malia. Even if he won't admit it.

"The tiniest slither, like i'm talking tic-tac tiny" I tell him, soon pulling into the empty car park behind the clinic. We all share a glance before we go in, as if telling each other with our eyes that whatever it is, there has to be a solution.

As we walk in the bells signal, seeming louder than usual, but maybe thats because I haven't been in here in a while.

"Doc?" Scott calls out, Deaton appears from behind the wall looking, exhausted and he doesn't make any attempt to conceal his concern.

"Come in" Deaton says and we follow him through the back and we stand around the metal surgery table. Deatons bag sits on the table opened but stuffed with clothes and supernatural remedies.

"So what did you find out?" Scott asks.

Deaton grimaces and looks at us all carefully, "I know who the desert wolf is, i knew her a long time ago when i was Talia Hales emissary"

"Did you know Malias parents were Peter and possibly the desert wolf?" I ask him.

"The desert wolf isn't possibly her mother, she is her mother" Deaton tells us, i feel sick. The girl is adopted, and now, she has to find out that her parents are sociopaths.

"How did you know?" Issac asks.

"Like i said i knew the desert wolf, her name is Corinne, she was a good friend of Talias, when she was pregnant with Malia, she didn't want it, that was apparent, we all knew it was going to be adopted," Deaton explains.

"Why didn't she want it? Was it because of Peter?" I ask him.

"No," he states, he then shudders as if remembering why she didn't want her made him sick, "It was because she would take her power, well some of it, its what happens when coyotes are born"

"So she wanted her dead?" Issac asks, he looks pale and his eyes are wide.

"Yes, she wanted to kill her," Deaton deadpans, "But i think i might know why Malia spun out of control that night"

"Why?" Issac asks, we all exchange a glance, bracing ourselves for what is to come.

"The desert wolf was there, she told me, she thinks she can trust me, she had fired two gunshots to try to kill Malia, she didn't want to harm her adoptive family," Deaton tells us, "But obviously she missed, what i can take from it was that the fear or anger Malia felt when the car was shot caused the full moon to kick in, so she killed her family"

"Why did corinne leave?" I ask.

"Because she wanted to gather up her power, so that she could kill Malia" Deaton tells us, his worry is obvious in his expression when he tells us that. He probably knows how much damage she can do then.

"Does she still want to kill Malia?" Scott asks.

"yes, and i dont think she'll stop until shes dead"

"Fuck" Issac says under his breath.

"so how do we stop her?" I ask him feeling very tired and bored at the supernatural.

"I'm not sure we can" Deaton says grimacing again. I sigh and rub my face with my hand, willing the sudden tiredness to go away. Then i spot something in Deatons bag, its blue and it has a glow to it. They look a lot like talons, but they're more sharper than that, claws. Its a set of claws.

"Whats that?" I ask, pointing to the jar the claws lie in, Deaton follows my gaze to his bag and he moves it quickly out of sight.

"Nothing," He tells me, he exchanges a look with Scott, as if Scott and Deaton know something more.

"Do you know when she'll come after her?" Issac asks, distracting me from my thought on the blue claws.

Deaton gives us a look of knowing, one that reads unfortune, "I think shes on her way".

* * *

"We didn't even have to go through all that efort, she probably thinks we're looneys!" Lydia exclaims once we've finsined telling her everything Deaton said.

"At least you got it" Issac says, trying to reason with them, but now we know that the desert wolf is actually her mum, so there really is no use to the swab of DNA they got.

"You're right Issac," Lydia nods sarcastically, "Its fucking brilliant that we have a swab of Malias DNA for no reason"

Issac smirks at Lydia then looks at me, "Shes rubbed off on your sarcasm"

"What can i say?" I shrug smiling.

"guys we need to find a way to kill the desrt wolf, we can't let her hurt Malia" Kira retorts looking worried. Scott breathes in deeply causing everyone to turn to look at him.

"What?" He says as he returns our stares.

"Do you know something?" I ask him.

Scott looks at me long and hard, then shakes his head and lets out a breath, "Those claws you saw, me and Deaton are trying to think of a plan"

"We can help" Kira suggests.

"No, its okay, really, just give us a few days"

"A few days? Scott! The desert wolf could be here by then!" Lydia states.

"I know, but just trust me, for now, we need to worry about who and how we'll tell Malia" Scott says his gaze falling on Issac but then quickly shifting it around as if he made a mistake.

"I'm not doing it" Issac says, putting his hands up in surrender.

"We'll all do it, tomorrow, we'll invite her around, that way if shes mad, shes mad at all of us" Scott says putting a hand on the table.

"But one of us in paticular has to say it" Lydia points out.

"Yeah i know," he breathes in, "I'll do it"

No one protests or complains, we all just nod.

"Right, who wants some lasagne?" I ask, clasping my hands together to try to lighten the mood.

"Sure" Lydia says smiling, i'm guessing shes thing to help with the mood too.

"tomorrow should be fun" She murmurs to me as we go to get the pots and pans out.


	11. A Gathering

**Like i said i'm extending the story, it will probably be about 15 chapters long, it was only going to be 10 but i felt like there wouldn't be much closure with Malia and finding out who she is. I would really appreciate some reviews, your support means everything to me! Thanks you guys :)**

Lydias pov

I wipe my hands off on my skirt again as we wait impatiently for Malia. I'm dreading telling her, even if we are doing it as a pack, its still probably going to end up in shouting.

"Do you think we should lay out some chips?" Kira asks, she sits fidgeting in her chair and chewing her nails, which i've never seen her do, she takes pride in her nails.

"Wouldn't that look as if we're hiding something?" I question nervously.

"I think the least she'll want to do is eat once she finds out shes adopted" Scott says.

So with that we wait in silence for her. The tension is so thick between us, Malia will know somethings up straight away. _Ding-dong._ The door bell makes me jump out of my skin and i put a hand to my chest. Stiles squeezes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile.

Scott gets up to get it and when she walks in we all glance up to her worried for what she'll do.

"Hey.." She says when she notices our expressions, "You guys reek of anxiety"

 _Damn._ I forgot about chemo signals.

"Whats up?" She asks as she plops herself down by Issac, usually he edges closer to her but today he moves away, i don't think she notices though.

"Malia," Scott swallows thickly, he takes in a deep breath then speaks, "We have to tell you something"

"Okay, you guys are starting to frak me out now, what is it?" She says, moving uncomfortably in her seat.

"This isn't easy," Scott continues sighing, "And it shouldn't really come from us, but just remember that we're doing this because we want to protect you, and we care," I notice Malia is tensed and i think i see her claws slowly coming out, maybe ready for attack, "You're adopted"

Silence. For a good thirty seconds before Malia speaks. Her features softened and her shoulders sunk low. Her claws had retracted and now I literally think my guilt is eating me alive.

"How-how do you know?" She asks.

We all look around at each other, then all of our gazes land on Issac. Malia turns to him, her expression hurt.

"When i was with you the other day," he says swollowing, "I got a chemo signal when i mentioned Peter"

"Peter? As in the alpha whose throat was slashed?" She asks.

"Yeah, but then he brain washed Lydia into bringing him back to life," Issac says pointing to me, "So Lydia and Kira went to speak to him"

"Why has Peter got anything to do with this?" She asks laughing nervously.

"Peters your dad," I tell her, "well your biological one"

"And my mother?" She demands.

"Someone called Corinne, or better known as the desert wolf" Scott tells her, then he frowns and looks at her, "We're here for you, Malia, whatever it is, if you need to talk, or you want to find out more about-"

"If you were here for me you wouldn't have told me," she shouts standing up, i bite my lip as she conforts all of us, "And I don't need to know about my 'family', because i already have a family"

"Malia wait-" Issac says as she starts for the door, she turns back at him, a film of tears covering her eyes. Issac stands up and holds her wrist, and then when he sees her pained expression he drops it, and sinks again into the sofa. She leaves without another word.

"She didn't even ask about the desert wolf" I say after a few minutes of silence.

"I think she'll try to find out about it herself" Issac says, twirling keys around his finger.

"Do you think she'll try to find Peter?" I enquire, the girl is brave and strong, she definitely would go and find Peter, she doesn't realise what he can do.

"Maybe we should have stopped her from leaving" Stiles says, i turn to look at him as if to say, 'Issac tried' but its to late, Issac has already stood up and he's thundering up the stairs.

"Well that went well," I sigh, rubbing my forehead, we need to figure something out, we need to get a plan together to stop the desert wolf, and to reason with Malia, "We need a plan" i say aloud, they all turn to look at me so i elaborate, "We need to figure out where the desert wolf is, why she wants Malia dead, when she plans on killing Malia, and we need to let Malia see that we are actually helping her."

"Thats a big plan" Stiles says.

"And if we all work together as a pack, it can be done," I say standing up, "I'm going to talk to Issac, you guys need to get the whole pack here, Derek and Braedon included"

And with that i go upstairs to Issacs room. I knock on his door, even though i know he's probably just led on his bed and i shouldn't be disturbing anything, but still.

"I'm not here" He groans, i roll my eyes and i gently push the door open, and not to my surprise find him led on his bed, on his front with his head in his pillow.

"Its me" I say quietly, i close the door and then he lifts his head up to look at me. Then he sits up, his hair ruffled and stuck up in odd places.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." He answers bluntly, he's so in love with Malia, even if he's only known her for a week or so.

"Why'd you storm off?" I ask him, poking his knee as he wraps his arms around them. He shrugs so i continue, "Was it because she looked at you like you were the most horrible person she knows?"

"Gee, thanks, that makes me feel so much better!" He says sarcastically with fake enthusiasm, i laugh at him, "Yes".

"You know if you like her you should just tell her" I say shrugging.

"I don't like her," he says trying to act cool, "I just care about her is all"

"you just 'care' about her? Are you sure thats it?" I ask him.

"It doesn't matter, she wants to focus on learning and getting a job and making amends with her father" He says, "the least she wants is a boyfriend"

"And she told you that?"

"Well no, but, she probably doesn't need anyone else, shes pretty strong and independent" He tell me.

"Just tell her," I say, he looks at me, holding my stare, "Are you afraid she won't like you back?"

"No." He says quickly, then he looks away from me and his gaze settles on the floor, he seems sad all of a sudden, i can guess why.

"Are you thinking about Allison?" I ask him. He doesn't respond but his eyes flicker to mine breifly then back to the floor, "I bet you wished you told Allison how much she meant to you"

"I thought i had time, I didn't realise she was going to be killed"

"If you like Malia tell her," I say, he looks at me then, "Otherwise you'll eat yourself alive if you don't"

And then he doesn't say anything else. He just nods so we walk back downstairs to find the pack all on their phones texting and calling. I go and sit by Stiles who has a phone to his ear.

"Who is it?" I whisper in his ear, he waits for the phone to ring, so i ask him again, "Who is it?"

He responds by putting his big veiny hand across my mouth as he says, "Hello?"

I roll my eyes and nudge him.

"What are you all doing?" Issac asks.

"Following Lydias plan," Kira answers, "Gathering the pack"

"Does that include Malia?" He asks.

"No, at least not yet," She responds then types on her phone. Then once Scott and Stiles are done on the phone Kira continues, "Issac you need to go talk to Malia, flirt your way through or whatever, get her to come here"

"When?" He asks.

"Now."

"Don't you think she deserves a little space, and time?" He asks.

"We don't have time" She replies, pulling Issac out of his seat and dragging him towards the door, "go" she says giving him one final push.

"Right all the packs coming, including Deaton, we're going to find out where the desert wolf is, even if it takes all night" Scott says with determination, despite it being 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

Once everyone has arrived and eventually Malia has came back, but avoiding eye contact and conversation with everyone, we start to discuss.

"Malia, the desert wolf is a known murderer, shes dangerous and wants to kill you" Deaton tells her, she shoots him a look and open and closes her mouth several times before speaking,

"For a pack who wants me to forgive them and help me, doesn't know how to put me at ease"

"Malia, please" Scott says, she glares at him for a while before focusing her attention on Deaton.

"Corinne is a dangerous woman, i should start off with, when she has her mind set on something, she won't stop until its done" He says, Malia furrows her brows and folds her arms.

"Why do you know my mother so well?"

"I was the emissary of her best friend, i know her quite well, i knew her when she was pregnant with you" He says.

"Whats an emissary?"

"Someone who gives advice on the supernatural" Scott tells her, she nods and looks back at Deaton.

"When i visited her, she told me she was coming back to Beacon Hills for you, although according to her she doesn't know i know you exist" He tells us, i see Scotts expression change, his features soften yet his arms tense.

"Doesn't this mean if she finds out, you're in serious trouble with her" Scott says.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now, as long as you guys stay safe" Deaton says protectively, Malia eyes him up suspiciously, her hands resting on the table so that shes closer to him.

"I can protect myself" She says dryly, Deaton exchanges a glance with Scott before looking at her.

"Malia, he's only helping us" Scott tells her, his voice calm. She scoffs then folds her arms again, leaning slightly towards Issac.

"Get on with it" She orders, suddenly i start becoming uncomfortable in the presence of Malia. Not because i think shes too stuborn now, but because I don't want to be the victim of her stubbornness. Derek and Braedon share a look, Dereks eyebrows raised with a small smirk playing on his lips, then Braedon smirking back at him whilst tossing a bullet in her hand and successfully catching it.

"I think i might know where Corinee is headed, but its the thinnest string of hope," Deaton notes, i raise my eyebrows at him as he opens his mouth to continue, "I hear she has a connection with a factory uptown, shes taken many hostages there before, its not much but its worth a shot"

"Bullshit," Braedon pipes up, we all turn our focus to her and she shrugs placing the bullets she was tossing in the air on the table, "Thats the weakest and most obvious connection to her we have, and its untrue, the desert wolf was one of my subjects quite some time back, i checked that spot several times before finding out she doesn't use that spot anymore." Braedon states, admiring her nails once shes done.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"I thought this would happen, so, i picked up this," Deaton responds, he pulls out something thats dark purple and chucks it first at Stiles, he fumbles clumisly at it then, once he has a decent hold on it, unfolds it to reveal a pillow case, he takes a big whiff of it before passing it to Malia, who then snatches it, "It was in her laundry basket and i spotted it before i left, its the best we got for a trail"

"I have a better idea," Malia speaks up, she holds the pillow case in a balled up fist and breathes in, "This bitch wants me dead, and i have no idea why, so i say, we send her a little message, why should we be the ones going after her?! She can come here"

"Then what do we do?" Scott asks.

"I kill her," She deadpans, the room arupts into shouts. She doesn't know how we work.

"Is this surprising?" Hayden whispers from beside me, she and Liam have been quiet, i forgot they were both stood there, i shake my head at her and offer her a smile.

"Malia, there has to be another way, a way that doesn't involve anyone being killed" Stiles tries to reason with her, she gives him a look that makes me want to slap her.

"Aren't your eyes blue?" She aks, biting her lip as she digs at Stiles.

"They are, but not for the reasons you think." He replies calmly, i look at him and i see the guilt on his eyes, and the disapointment that lies in his voice. I hold onto his hand as he returns the gazes of Malia.

"Guys!" Scott says, pulling everyone away from Malia and Stiles, "We think we know a way, that doesn't involve Malia killing her other mum, but Malia does get a bit of closure"

"I'm listening" Malia says quietly.

Scott takes something in a jar from Deatons hand, i recognise them as the talon claws i saw at Deatons, "These," He says letting out a breath, the room is completely silent, like everyone is holding their breath because they want to know where Scott is going with this, "They're claws, they have the capabilty of taking powers, very easily, if Malia can get up close with Corinne, she can take her powers, Malia becomes even more powerful, and the desert wolf can't come after you again because she'll be too weak," he finshes, everyone seems shocked at whats came out of his mouth, but it seems legit, "Braedon do you think that'll work?"

"Surprisingly, yes." She says.

"So when do we go after her?" Liam asks.

"We don't go after her, we get Deaton to send a message," Malia says, "But as soon as possible"

"I'll call Corinne now then" Deaton replies, he leaves with his phone, the best thing about Deaton is that he's always on the ball with things.

"If Corinee is really dangerous, then, we all need to be there, or around" Derek says.

"I say two of us stay out the back of the house, then the rest are scattered around the house, but i think there should be someone with Malia, maybe even two people, we all need to be prepared" I suggest.

"Sounds good, who stays with Malia then?" Liam asks, his arm sliding around Hayden, maybe suggesting that he wants to be with her on the plan.

"Me," Braedon says certainly, she purses her lips and looks around, "But maybe a werewolf should be with me too"

"I'll do it" Derek offers.

"No, Dereks strong, we can use him somewhere else" I say biting my lip, "Stiles can do it, or Issac"

"Do you not think i'm strong enough?" Stiles whispers in my ear as he pulls me close, he smirks at me so i know hes not actually hurt by the comment.

"I know your strong enough, I just can't let other people be intimidated by you" I joke, he nods and plays along, which results in me laughing and pushing him away.

"Issacs not doing it," Malia says sternly, "What if he gets hurt?"

"What if Stiles gets hurt?" I argue, Malia looks at me, opens her mouth then closes it, then her expression changes, as if she begs me with her eyes to not let Issac do it, so he doesn't get hurt. I understand that feeling, and shes lost a lot of people already. So i give her a small nod and say, "Actually Stiles will be fine at it"

"Okay, so Liam and Hayden can stay around the back, thats probably the least dangerous job, then me, Kira, Lydia, Issac and Derek go into seprate groups and just keep watch or if something bad goes on with the plan then we're sort of like a standby, but me and Derek should be in separate places, we're the strongest so its best if we're in different places" Scott retorts, then people nodding as he goes along.

"Since when were you the maker of the plans?" I tease him, usually thats Stile's job, he smiles at me then lets out a breath as everyone finalises what to do. So the plan ends up being that me and Issac are paired up, we're to stay on the upstairs hallway, Scott and Kira are on the roof, which is risky but they're perpared, then Derek stays underneath the stairs, ready for attack if necessary. And according to the phone call Deaton had, Corinne is heading for Scotts house, who he faked to be Malias house, and she should be here in two days. So she doesn't interfere with christmas, its almost a joke.

* * *

 **One day later.**

"I have to put a deposit down on an apartment for Stiles, like i have to!" I exclaim to Kira as we sit in a small cafe and discuss the apartments we've looked at.

One keeps sticking out in my mind. It was glamorous and had the majority of the walls were windows, there was even stairs there. We had looked at a top floor one which contains two levels, but the upstairs is small, but at the end of the day its an apartment. The stairs were spiral, the living room was fairly sized, the dining room was cosy and the kitchen was perfect, with granite counter tops. It was two bedroomed, not that that mattered because of the fact it being just me and him. The room that the real estate had called 'king sized' already contained a bedframe that was leather. I could imagine us in it, we would have white sheets that were expensive and soft, and it would be decorated the way we wanted it too. It was perfect. But when i was there i had a feeling like this is where i could imagine the early stages of our future.

"I liked this one" Kira says pointing to the newpaper listing we had ripped out for each one to help us choose. Of course it had to be the one that i loved, but if i loved it would it mean that Stiles did too? And the deposit was a little over budget, but i can afford it.

"And me" I sigh as i pick up the thin piece of paper.

"Then put a deposit down, i think Stiles will like it, and as long as you're happy with it, he'll be more than ecstatic" Kira consoles, she gives me a smile so i return it.

"You're right," i laugh, she gives me a knowing smile and then i say, "i'll call now and put an offer on it"

So once i've done that me and Kira go home and i find Stiles on his laptop, which he shuts the screen when i come in.

"Good day shopping?" He asks, i lied to him and said i was going shopping which was a shit excuse when you come back empty handed.

"Yes, actually i got your Christmas present" I say plopping myself down beside him on the bed.

"Oh really?" He says, then kisses me gently.

"Mhmm," i say resting on an elbow as i run a hand up his chest, "I think you're gonna love it"

"Is it a aftershave set?" He says, mocking my previous gifts.

"Haha, very funny," I say pushing him, "Its taken me a lot of time to find this"

"I'm sure it has, and so has mine, i just bought it actually" He says poking me in my ribs.

"Is it underwear?" I ask excited.

"No, but like i said, i'll buy you some too" He says laughing at me.

"Good," I say, then I kiss him, I turn him onto his back as I kiss him, then I pull back and smirk, "I think you woukd be very interested in the underwear i have on now"

"Oh really?" He says smirking, a hand gliding up my thigh. I bite my lip and continue kissing him, then tug his shirt off as he strips me bare of my clothes, he flips us over as he pretends to examine me.

"And how much did this cost?"

"Not that much," i sigh against his lips, "I wouldn't be losing much if you ripped it off"

He laughs at then, rips off the underwear and kisses me with his familiar lips everywhere he can.

As he gets a condom i say, "I think we need to get you some nice boxers" I run my foot up around his nicely shaped bum.

"Whats wrong with the ones i have?"

"They're not new" I laugh and with that he pleasures me so much i'm starting to think i should spend even more money on lingre.


	12. A fine plan

**I just want apologise for typos in my writing, i proof read i'm just really bad at spotting them!**

Stile's pov

I embrace Lydia in a hug before we leave our bedroom, she holds me tightly and rests her chin on my shoulder. We've had to wait for night fall for this plan, we thought that was the best way to catch Corinne.

"It's going to be okay" I tell her, rubbing her back gently as she nods quickly.

"Its just a lot can go wrong" She whispers to me, still not tearing away form the hug.

"I know, but i can promise you its going to be okay" I tell her, even though I can't promise her anything, not even mine or hers safety.

"Yeah," She says pulling back, "I just wish i was paired up with you"

"A plans a plan". She nods then gives me a smile that reveals her dimples, i tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead.

"Got your gun?" She asks as we walk down the stairs, Braedon thought it was a good idea for everyone to be armed with guns, even if we do have supernatural strength. But i'm still clumsy.

"I didn't get given one," i say almost shamefully, Lydia lets out a little laugh, but when she smiles it doesn't reach her eyes, thats how i know shes still anxious about the whole plan.

"Are we ready?" Braedon asks as she clicks a bullet in her chamber, all the pack have to be here, seeming as we are using Scotts house.

"Everyone knows the plan?" Scott confirms, we all nod then he chucks me the jar with the blue claw-talons. I'm supposed to give them to Malia when the time is right, i feel a large amount of pressure.

"We'll be okay," Scott reassures us, "We corner the desert wolf in here, she can't escape, My Mother is going to seal the house once Corinne is in, that way my mums out of the house, and then shes trapped"

"She could be here any minute so, we need to go" Malia says urgently, she bounces on the balls of her feet and looks behind the blind to see if her mother has shown up.

"Right, remember all of the lights are to be out, we all have an emergency flash light and if something disastrous goes wrong then we can turn the lights on," Scott tells us, handing around a small flashlight that probably won't do us any good, it's not completely dark now so we'll still be able to see eachother," He continues as he shuts a curtain, "Lydia, have you had any banshee promotions?"

"No." She says confidently.

"Lydia are you sure? If you're feeling something then let me know, we can save whoever it is" Scott says firmly.

"I'm sure, if i do feel something, i'll let you know" She tells him then waves her phone at him.

"Right we need to split up in two minutes, so for now just get ready" Scott says, he turns to Liam and Hayden to talk to them.

Lydia wraps me in her arms again and squeezes me, "Please, don't get yourself hurt"

"I won't," I tell her, I won't promise it, because last time i promised it was with the granter and i was hurt, that resulted in her becoming distant.

"I love you" She whispers in my ear.

"I love you too" I whisper back, then she pulls back and presses her lips against mine. I kiss her back with just as much passion, then we pull away and Lydia smiles a little at me then hugs me again. I notice Malia and Issac talking, even though I shouldn't be a nosy pig, but i focus my hearing anyway.

"Shes a dangerous woman, Issac you cannot get yourself hurt, or killed" Malia tells him, she holds onto his arm and he returns her gaze.

"I know, i'll be fine, you're the one who has to steal her powers, just don't get yourself in too bad a shape" He jokes at the end part, she smiles at him and pushes his arm playfully.

"Thanks for your concern," She says sarcastically, Lydia pulls away then, so i point a finger at Issac and Malia for Lydia to watch as i do a runing commentary of what they're saying.

"I'm just saying, I don't want to be playing Doctor Lahey" He laughs, then they both quieten down and stare at eachother, Malias hand rests on his arm and he moves forward slightly, i hear her intake of breath as she stares at his lips.

"They're gonna kiss!" Lydia whispers in excitment but before their lips can meet Scott shouts for our attention. Issac and Malia give each other a lingering look then focus back on Scott.

"We need to split up, everyone knows where they're going, good luck, we've all got our phones just make sure they're on _silent"_ Scott says, he nods at us then takes Kiras hand as they head up to the roof. Lydia kisses my cheek then wishes me a "good luck" and disapears with Issac. Derek goes under the stairs and waits there in the small, cramped and dark environment. Braedon hands one of her shotguns to Malia and she puts it in the waist band of her shorts.

"She has firepower of her own," Braedon says counting her bullets then putting them in her gun, "So even if shes not up close, she can still get you"

"Whats if she gets you? You can't heal" I say to Braedon, shes a mother of two children, they can't afford to lose their mother.

"I have experience, Stiles" She says as if i was stupid for coming out with that remark.

"Okay then" I say rubbing my hands off on my jeans.

"Right, Stiles you're going to stay here, by the coffee table, Malia you stay over there, so your almost in the hallway, i'm going to stand by this door, got it?" Braedon orders, we both nod then get into our positions.

* * *

We wait for two hours before something happens. The sound of a squeaking gate catches my attention, its not just any old gate, its the gate that leads into Scotts drive.

"Malia," I whisper, she turns to look at me, her brows close together, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," she whispers back, shes about to go to the curtain to pull back when Braedon rushes over and stops her.

"What are you doing!" Braedon exclaims through a whisper.

"I was only looking" Malia defends.

"Get back in position" Braedon orders so Malia follows, now with her claws out and her mouth shut so she breathes quietly.

I stay stood against a wall by the coffee table, i felt more vunerable sat down. Then i hear a crunch, like someone's walking on gravel, or eating chips. I turn my head to find Braedon sat down at the table eating nuts. Peanuts. She sees my stare and offers me the glass that holds them, i shake my head and she shrugs.

Its ten minutes until we hear something again, this time its like a tapping of nails against a window. Thats when Braedon disapears for about thirty sexonds then comes back, her gun in her hand ready to fire.

"Malia" A chilling womans voice echoes throughout the house, instinctively i get my claws out ready.

Braedon peeps behind the wall to check if anyones there then whips her head around again.

"Malia, you don't have to hide" The womans voice echoes again, its clear its Corinne, this time i hear the slow and steady stomp of each foot as she walks around the house.

"How'd she get in?" Malia asks in a whisper.

"There must have been a window left open" Braedon whispers back then looks around the corner again.

We wait in silence, i try my best to breathe quietly even though the plan is to lure her here. I wonder if she'll stumble across Issac and Lydia upstairs if she came through a window and the footsteps are coming from above. I suddenly panic for Lydia, but Issacs with her, and as much as he can be grumpy and sarcastic, he'll protect anyone without hestation.

"Malia.." The voice beams, this time its louder and is said in a taunting way.

Then theres a crack and Braedon whips around the corner and fires her gun, repeatedly. The house shakes with gunshots as they have a shoot out. When Braedon comes around the corner she has a bullet wound in her arm. She winces and grabs hold of it, then out of the corner of my eye i see Melissa hestiantly completely the shield of mountain ash around the house.

"Braedon go outside" I whisper to her, she shakes her head and turns around again but doesnt fire, "Go!"

She looks at me, then to the bullet wound and goes outside where Liam and Hayden should be, at least she can go to a hospital, or get Melissa to fix her up, although i think she'll stay.

Then Malias face distorts as she focuses, i focus my hearing but to no avail. I see tears swarm in her eyes as she moves steadily and carefully along the wall that leads out into the hallway.

"Malia don't move" I tell her, not bothering to whisper, she shoots me a look and peeps around the corner.

Theres a rage of gunfire and i crouch down and cover my head for good measure, Malia doesn't move just stays with her back flat to the wall.

"Get down" I whisper to her, she shakes her head violently at me, then carefully takes the gun out of her waist band and slides it too me. I know its risky once shes done it because of the arch in the wall that puts a line between us. The gun skids along the floor, a little too loudly, but before it can reach me a foot comes out, dressed in a leather boot with laces that tie up to the shin. The foot stops the gun and a chuckle sounds from the person. Corinne.

She picks up the gun and flips it around in her hand, then she examines it as she approaches me. I don't think shes noticed Malia, or if she has she wants to do something evil to me first.

I stand up to her once shes near enough and that i can see her features. Shes around the age of 40, no younger. Shes dressed in leather except for her jeans and she takes slow steps towards me as she eyes me up. Her hair is dark, not as dark as Malias, her eyes are the same brown as Malias and they resemble the same skin tone. She nears me, we're centimeters apart and hold the jar that contains the claws tightly behind my back. Ready to throw to Malia.

"Stiles is it?" She snarls, _how did she know that?_

I nod, my mouth too dry to form actual words. The only person i can think of right now is Lydia. How shes literally stood right above me with Issac, probably clinging onto his arm as she hears the gunshots from here. He would have focused his hearing so he can reassure Lydia, or just tell her whats happening. And if Corinne kills me, Lydias screwed for good. Another death. I don't think a heart can take that much loss. She would have no-one.

Then all of a sudden, i'm being thrown into the air by her, shes strong, incredibly strong, and i land hardly on the cool laminate floor. Knocking my head and cracking my back.

"Malia!" I call out as Corinne charges for her, i throw the jar to Malia and she catches it giving it a quick glance over. Then Corinee turns around to me, and walks back over to meet me. A smile on her face. I breathe in deeply and force myself to sit up, even though the way my head spins indactes how much i need to lie down. She grips me by the shoulders and shoves me against the wall, causing me to hit my head again, then she presses the barrel of her gun underneath my jaw.

 _Just shoot me._ I silently plead. I want it to be quick. I feel a trail of blood weeping down my neck and she smiles, then removes the gun and chucks me towards a pile of glass caused by shattered windows. I try to yelp out but my mouth forms nothing.

Then as i land a shard of glass stabs me right through the chest.


	13. The attack

**So it's nearly the end which makes me really sad because i enjoy writing about this pairing of Lydia and Stiles. I'm trying my best to cram in loads of fluffy stuff! And in case you haven't noticed, i'm a big fan of the friendship between Issac and Lydia! Also the next chaoter is christmas which i'm really excited to write :)**

 **Thanks for the support, I wouldn't write this if it weren't for you guys.**

Lydias pov

My body tenses as i hear a distinct mans voice cry out in pain, it makes my blood turn cold and every hair on my back stand up. Stiles. I look at Issac who stands frozen in fear and shock as he tries to focus on whats going on downstairs.

"That was Stiles" I whisper, tears already fill my eyes and i push my way past Issac, carefully but quickly hoping down the stairs. He's behind me, whisper shouting my name, but i ignore him.

"What the hell are you doing!" He excalims as i near the arch of the door, he grabs my body by one arm and pulls me into his chest as he stands against the wall. I forgot about the desert wolf. We had narrowly missed her when she climbled, _broke,_ through a window. Issac heard and dragged me into the nearest room and we held our breath and hoped for the best.

I put a hand over my mouth so she won't hear me breathing. Her talking had stopped and i'm standing so close to Issac i think i'm moulding into him. Then she starts talking again.

"Can you hear Stile's heart?" I whisper to him, he pauses for a moment then nods, relief floods my body. I need to see hes okay. Or if hes not. I decide to risk looking around the corner and i find Stiles nearly unconcious with a thick long shard of glass stuck in his chest. The blood is dark and makes his t-shirt look black. His face his pale and his eyes are drifting shut. I feel sick. I have to help him.

"Issac, we have to help him, he can only heal if we take it out" I tell him, whispering, my eyes flood with tears and he looks hesitant and he bites his lip. Then theres sudden shouting between Malia and Corinne. Theres 'bitch' calling and a lot worst.

"We can't leave him!" I exclaim to Issac, my tears are running down my face now and I can't stop it, he looks around the corner and sighs, turning back to me.

"We can't just go in there!" He says, i look back at him, my boyfriend, practically on deaths door. I contemplate my decision. I can go out there, dive for Stiles, risk getting shot or i can watch him suffer, who knows how long it will take for the two to work it out?

Then Malias flying across the room, her fangs and claws out. She lands roughly and i'm pretty sure i hear the crack of her back. She gets to her feet but before Malia can tell us to move the desert wolf comes in eyesight of the door frame. She sees us and looks amused as if shes entertained that more people showed up. She wears leather and has her eyes glowing a bright blue with her claws out. She looks fairly young, her skin is tinted and her eyes are dark like Malias.

Issac is stood infront of me, fangs, claws and sideburns out, he lets out a howl that loud and personal it makes my skin arupt with goose bumps and make my eyes turn into a pitch darkness. Corinne watches us, then when she sees me she looks confused but she quickly masks that expression.

"Hurt either of them, and i'll break your bones" Malia growls. Her mother lets out a cackle. Its high pitched and sounds like a dying pig.

"I'd like to see you try" Corinne snarls then she charges for Malia anyway. I make a run for Stiles as Malia and Corinne battles it out. I kneel down beside him and examine the wound.

"Stiles?" I say, Issac had flilped the light on, i think this counts as an emergency, "Stiles, can you hear me?"

His eyes slowly open, they looked drained of life and he gives me a weak smile as he gakes my hand.

"You're gonna be okay" I tell him, my tears spill down my cheeks and he winces and nods, i need to get this out of him. The glass isn't deep enough to reach his heart, at least i think, but its also deep enough to kill him.

"Lyds," He chokes out, he breathes deeply through his nose, then out through his mouth, "I love you"

I involuntarily let out a loud sob that rackles through my body. Why is he saying that now? At this very point. But something inside me gives me hope, even if its the tiniest spark. I can't feel it. If he was dying i would feel it, but I haven't. I let out a breath and let myself relax a little.

"You're not gonna die" I tell him, gripping onto his hand.

"I'm not?" He gets out, he laughs a little and i squeeze his hand.

"We need to get this out of you," I tell him. If i went to remove the glass with my hand i would cut myself. So i look around for something i could use. My eyes falls down to my skirt. I rip off a large peice that wraps around the entire length. I wrap the cloth around the glass and breathe in deeply.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to him and yank out the shard of glass as best as i can out of his chest. He yelps out in pain and his face contorts in agony and i think he's going to pass out.

I drop the glass immediately as soon as its away from his body. Corinne had stopped and looked over at us, only to continue her fight with Malia and Issac. Stiles has gone grey. His shirt is soaked through with blood and i start feeling sick.

"Stiles, you gotta stay awake" I say to him, his eyes flutter and he says something in decipherable. His eyes shut but his chest still rises heavily with each pained and raged breath. Hopefully he'll start to heal.

Issac passes a jar to Malia that was rolling around on the floor she grabs it urgently. Its the claws. She fumbles nervously as she puts them on but before her fingers make it to her mother, Corinnes long slick fingers enter her stomach. Malias eyes roll and she lets out a moan. Issac stands near, his breathing heavy watching as Corinne sucks the life out of her.

"I want my power back" Corinne spits spitefully. That seems to make Malia snap into focus.

She digs the lethal claws into her mother stomach and she trembles, her knees going wobbly, "I want my family back" she says with so much hate and passion i actually believe her words. Corinne goes pale and i see a strip of sweat lining her forehead. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and Malias eyes start becoming a more powerful blue, its as if they expand as well. Then once shes sucked every morsel of power out of her mum, she lets her fall to the ground and she goes unconscious.

Malia lets out a shaky breath and she removes her claws, her hands are a sickly red from her mothers blood and she wipes it on her shorts. Issac watches her carefully as he returns to human form.

"You did it" He says quietly, she looks up at him, her hair falling over her eye.

" _We_ did it" She says then the gap between them closes as their lips meet for the first time. At first Issacs tense but he soon holds Malia and deepens the kiss. She pulls at his face to edge him near to her, and i understand that feeling. That one feeling where you can't think of anything more better than the taste of the person you love. I smile to myself and focus my attention on Stiles.

He seems to be bleeding more now, as if the shard of glass was stopping the leak. Soon everyone comes rushing in, Melissa comes to me first when her eyes fall on Stiles.

"How'd this happen?" She asks as she examines the wound, this can't be easy, he's pratically a son, well i guess legally he is.

"Glass" I say panicked. If anyone can fix him up is Melissa. I have total faith in her.

"Shouldn't he be healing?" She asks as she presses her finger in a spot near the wound to check his reaction despite being asleep.

"I think he's loosing to much blood" I say, by now Scotts crouched down beside me, his face devoid of colour and his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallows thickly.

"Pressure," Melissa says carefully, "Apply pressure"

"me?" I say looking at the wound, we're wasting time, we need to be quick. She nods and gestures as she uses her phone presumably to phone an ambulance. I look at Scott and he just nods like his mother so i start pressing my hand to his wound as Scott takes his pain. My hands quickly get sticky and wet from the substance and i'm finding it hard to contain myself.

Then his eyes dart open, blue, and he lets out a desperate breath. Scott falls back in pain and i remove my hands from his wound. Then Stiles holds onto my hand as he gradually begins to heal, Scott tells Melissa to cancel the ambulance.

"You gotta learn to not get yourself hurt" I let out as my tears fall uncontrollably, he manages a smile and closes his eyes as the process continues. Then within another 2 minutes he's healed and we're sitting him up against the wall.

"Lyds, its okay, i'm okay now," He says, i look at him confused so he continues, "Your heart, its going extremely fast"

I laugh as i envelope him in a hug and hold him tight, his blood stained clothes smearing into mine. He holds me back tight too.

"What do we do with her?" Malia asks, nudging Corinnes shoulder with her foot. Issac holds onto her hand as she leans forward. No-ones surprised by their gestures.

"Deaton will deal with it," Scott says as he just text him. I look over to Braedon, Melissa crouched before her, trying to remove the bullet with Derek by her side taking the pain. Soon eveyones sorted, Braedon with a sling on her arm now, Issac and Malia not being able to let go of each other, Stiles healed and feeling better and everyone else unharmed.

"You all need to go home, get some rest" Melissa tells the people who don't live here, they all trudge out of the door looking as if world war three just happened in here.

"Sorry, about the windows and damage, i'll pay for it" Malia says as she walks out Melissa responds by putting a hand on her arm and kissing her forehead and telling her, "not to worry"

Me and Stiles walk up the stairs and shower throwing away our clothes as we know not even the strongest washing detergent can remove the blood stains, my skirts ripped anyway. So after we've showered or bathed me and Stiles get into the soft sheets and cuddle. My head pounds and my ears ring from the gunshots.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asks me, he kisses my head as his arms wrap around me.

"Yeah, are you? You were stabbed" I say against his chest.

"I'm fine, i'm just glad we all made it out alive" He says, and he's right. It feels so much better when everyone is alive and well, even though Braedon is injured but we're all still alive.

"Yeah," I say then add, "Like a Christmas miracle"

"Yeah i guess so" Stiles laughs. So we cuddle in bed and fall asleep in each others arm feeling content with the misson that just took place.


	14. Christmas Day

**So this is the last chapter of the story, although i am working on an epilogue, this is still the last chapter. This chapter is long because its the last chapter chapter (If you get what i mean) This one is filled with fluff and lots of Stydia! I would really like you guys to review what you thought of this story, i only have one review and its kinda discouraging but thank you for favouriting and following :)**

Stiles pov

When i wake up that morning i hear the sound of tape being pulled and the rustling of wrapping paper. My eyes sting and are very heavy as they beg me to close again. I look to the clock to see the red flashing numbers of 03:00. I look to the end of the bed to find Lydia wrapping her presents. I see glimpses of things I didn't realised she bought but i'm too tired to register what they are so my body slips back into sleep.

"Stiles," I hear for the second time i wake up, the voice is full of excitement and is distinctively familiar. Lydia. "Its christmas" She says. She sounds like a child when they wake up really early. She always gets excited about christmas and it makes me love her more. My eyes peel open to find her face in front of mine. No make up, no delicate curls in her hair or no fancy clothes. Just Lydia.

"Merry christmas Lyds" I say then yawn and stretch.

"You need to brush your teeth!" She exclaims putting a hand over her nose, i laugh at her and trudge into the bathroom to wash my face and teeth.

"What time is it?" I ask as i put socks on.

"Its nine, which is relatively late considering last christmas". She says laughing at the thought. She woke me up at five and then refused to go back to sleep so we made cocoa and ate cookies. She even stayed up late too. Tradition for us now is that the whole pack has dinner here, which now is one extra person. We eat, open presents and then party calling in loads of other people and then we end up going to bed at three in the morning.

She pulls the curtains back and shrieks, at first i think there's something wrong and my heart starts pounding in my ears, then i look out the window and theres a white blanket of snow covering our garden. I wrap my arms around her as we stare out into the soft white. Its never snowed on a christmas with Lydia before.

"Actually i thought i would give you one of your presents now," I tell her going under the bed to reveal a Victoria Secret bag. Her eyes light up and she jumps up and down in excitement. "It would be kinda awkward giving you this with my family there"

"Yeah," She says laughing then she sits on the bed and digs through. She takes out the underwear set and places them on our sheets as she admires them. Its only black with lace and the pants are a little skimpy but i'm not complaining.

"Ooh, i saw these," She says laughing, "Thank you" She says and kisses me, then when she pulls back she says, "We should wake the others"

So we go to Scotts room first, he doesn't complain about waking up then we go to Issacs and he moans and calls us 'kids'. Then when we go to Melissa and my dads room their not in there so we go downstairs to find them cuddling together on the couch with tea.

"Merry Christmas!" Scott shouts. The front room and dining room have been fixed up since with the desert wolf and all. It didn't cost too much, just a few broken windows and it took three days to sweep all the glass up.

"Merry Christmas" Melissa smiles. Me, Lydia, Scott and Issac sit on the floor by our pile of presents as if we're kids. We open presents now then when the rest of the pack gets here we open their presents too.

"Okay this one is for you," Lydia says handing a small gift bag to Melissa, then she passes one over too my dad. She got my dad an aftershave set that includes a sponge and a brand new razor. Then for Melissa a jewellery set with some candles.

"I hope you like them" Lydia says sitting onto her knees as they unwrap presents from Issac, then Scott then from me.

"You didn't even have to get us anything, honey, its lovely" Melissa says. She pulls Lydia in for a hug and for a split second i think i see longing in her eyes. So with that we all unwrap our presents from them, Scott and I get a new apple mac and Issac gets a weight set which apparently he asked for along with an Ipod to make the prices even. Lydia recieves a Michael Kors bag, i really don't know where they got the money from this christmas.

"Oh my, you really didn't have too" Lydia gasps as she examins the leather of the bag, she runs her hands along it. But they did have to do this. Lydia doesn't have any family. Niether does Issac for that matter. Lydia says this every christmas and they reply with 'Its nothing really, you deserve this' and they say it now too.

"Okay so now its time for my present to you" I tell Lydia, she looks excited and waits on her knees for me as i reveal an envolpe. She looks confused as i hand it to her.

"What is it?" She asks turning the paper in her hands.

"Open it" I tell her, i feel everyones eyes on us and she looks hesitant for a second. Then she opens it and pulls out two plane tickets. We're going travelling. The training wasn't a lie or anything but i had spoken with my dad about it and he told me to do whatever makes her happy because she's experienced to much sadness and that he doesn't mind being the sheriff for a few more years.

"Stiles.." She says quietly her hands tightly holding the paper, her eyes flicker from my eyes back down to the tickets and her mouth falls in shock. At first i think shes going to slap me but then her arms wrap around my neck as she hugs me, i let out a sigh of relief.

"Its two return tickets, first class, so we can go somewhere and its paid for and when we decide to come back thats paid for too" I explain to her, i see a thin layer of tears in her eyes and she smiles one of her cute dimpled genuine smiles.

"Thank you" She says sincerely.

"When do you go?" Issac asks making our eye contact break, Lydia examines the tickets for the date.

"1st of January," She says then she looks at my dad then back to me, "What about your training?"

"It can wait" I shrug so she hugs me again. Then theres exchange between Issac and Lydia, Lydia got a purse like she asked for, i got socks from Issac, Scott had a watch from Lydia and Lydia got a mac make up voucher from Scott. Then I got Scott his favourite cologne and he got me a voucher for an mot for my jeep because its a pile of crap.

"Thanks bro," I laugh and pull him into a hug.

"Right back at you" He says as we pull away.

"Okay, so heres my present to you" Lydia says as she hands me a bag, she rubs her hands together and she looks pleased with herself. I pull out some things like aftershave, chocolates, which she said she wanted to share, then find some Calvin Klien boxers which i dont oull out but Lydia laughs when shes realised i've found it. Then theres keys at the bottom of the bag. I pull them out and she smiles.

"What are these" I ask.

"Keys."

"For what?" I ask her, she smirks.

"Get ready then i'll show you" She says so after another hour we eat breakfast talk about other christmas's and then Lydia tells me to quickly get dressed because she'll show me what the keys do. At first i think shes bought me a car but when we're walking in the crunchy snow in big jumpers and woolly scarfs its obvious she hasn't got me a car.

"Where are we going?" I nag as i pull on her hand, she looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows and laughs, a cloud of air coming from her lips. She pulls me after ten minutes of walking to an apartment block that i know isn't cheap.

"Welcome to our new home" She says unlocking a door to the top floor apartment. She opens the door wide and my mouth falls open, we've out done each other. In front of my eyes is a dream home, well apartment. With two floors. So i guess a penthouse.

The walls infront of me are windows and two spiral stairs lead upstairs. The front room is behind the stair well, the kitchen is fairly sized with a bar, theres a small dining room and then upstairs our bedroom is the best. The walls are glass windows and its very big. Then theres a bathroom and another bedroom.

"Lydia this must of cost a fortune" I says as we stand near the door again once we've done the tour.

"It was a little over budget but it worked, the deposits down, we can move in whenever which works out because of travelling, and our first rent is convered, on me" She explains looking proud of her choice.

"I love you" I blurt out.

"I love you too," She says smiling kissing my cheek, "I was thinking after christmas but before we leave, we should get the furniture sorted out, i quite like the paint thats already here now"

"Sounds perfect" I say she wraps her arms around my neck as my hands rest on her waist.

" _You're_ perfect" She says shyly, her lips meet mine and she smiles. Her lips are desperate against mine and her skin soon becomes hot despite the cold weather.

"We should go back, help with the dinner, get ready" I say against her lips. We all get dressed up and fancy on christmas, even though its just family but its still nice to get all done up.

"Yeah," She says pulling back, shes smiling and has rosy cheeks. She laughs and then we walk back and everyone asks us about the apartment.

"You can come look at it soon," I tell them, me and Lydia decided to decorate first and then they can come and see it. I'm secretly excited for it now.

"I'm gonna get in the shower," Lydia says almost to herself as she walks around picking things up, and heading to the bathroom. She stays in there for ten minutes and I don't hear the shower go but when she walks out i understand why. Her hairs softly curled and her make up is fresh. Then her body is dressed in the underwear i got her and she wears a small red robe that acts more as a cardigan for the amount of body it covers up. She stands against the door and lets the robe slope off of her shoulders.

She breathes out and looks at her nails.

"Hey" I say, well i choke because she looks irresistible. I walk over to her and her eyes are on mine not flicking down once to look at my lips. Then when we're close i smash my lips to hers and her intake of breath is uneven as i kiss her. Her hands grip at my shoulders as she pulls me closer to her even though thats not possible. Shes pinned against the wall and her breathing is already heavy. Her hands tug at my shirt as she ungracefully pulls it over my head. She lets the t-shirt drop as i grip her hips and pull her towards my pelvis.

"You know how to tease" She sighs and smiles against my lips, she has a leg resting on my hip and my erection is very evident right now.

"I can say the same thing about you" I tell her as i kiss her neck, she sighs and her grip tightens on my shoulder. She holds my neck in place as i kiss down her neck onto her collar bone. She moves away from the wall and lets the robe fall down her body.

"You were the one that got me these" She laughs as she pulls me onto the bed. She tugs my trousers down and her finger traces up my spine and i shiver.

"You know we've never actually had sex in our own bed" She says, i kiss her lips briefly and pull back.

"Well its a good job we've got our own place" I say, she laughs and pulls my lips down to hers. After a steamy make out session we eventually get to it and its one of the best times. Even though i think that most times we have sex.

* * *

Lydia folds the collar on my button down shirt as we're about to leave our bedroom to help with dinner. Lydia wears a gold sparkly dress that tight to her body and i dress in a white button down with jeans.

"You look good" Lydia says as she dusts my shoulder off, i tuck a hair behind her ear and look into her eyes. Most Christmas's she gets a little upset and thinks about her mum, then she will contemplate texting her dad.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, her eyes lock mine and her eyebrows raise. Then she grasps what i'm talking about and her hands fall from where they were resting on my shoulders.

"This christmas seems easier, but i'm always gonna think about my mum at christmas time, was that what it was like for you?" She asks chewing her lip.

"Yeah, for around five years i used to think about her, it almost became obsessive but then one christmas i just got used to it" I tell her shrugging, she nods then offers me a smile.

"I'm fine" She says and takes my hand and guides us downstairs. Malia comes over early to see Issac i guess and then her and Lydia end up helping Melissa make dinner whilst all the guys just chat and hang out whilst waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive. Dinner always takes long and if any of us go in to check on how its going, or if we should help they end up shouting at us to get out. Kira arrives after Malia, then Hayden, Liam and Mason show up, and finally Braedon, Derek, their son Boyd and their daughter Talia all show up. Boyd is six and Talias already three, she was born when we were in our first year of university. Me and Scott add tables onto our table and find every chair we can, we have to end up calling Mr Yukimura to bring some chairs down. Kira usually celebrates christmas with her parents on boxing day because having the pack all together has sort of became a tradition.

"Where are you travelling first with Lydia?" Malia asks me, she sits next to Issac on the sofa, her feet tucked beneath her and her hand holding his.

"Its up to Lydia, its a plane ticket to anywhere, we just have to confirm where we are going atleast 48 hours before, i'm not sure where she wants start" I explain, Malia nods knowingly and sips her drink. She cut her hair the day after the incident with the desert wolf, she never explained why or never announced she was doing so, she just turned up here for Issac with her hair just below her ear, it looked strange at first and very blunt where it had been freshly cut but now her ends have grown out a little and it actually suits her. We all found it hard trying to but Malia a present, she doesn't even know what she likes yet let alone us knowing. But luckily i managed to convince Lydia to give her a shared present with me, i'm not sure what Lydia decided on, i just gave her my card and let her do whatever.

"Coming through, coming through!" Lydia calls as she carries a bowl of sprouts out and a bowl of carrots. Malia had swapped with Kira because Malia didnt really know what she was doing, when Melissa asked her to wash the peas she almost put soap on them. Issac told her not to get discouraged by it, she was still learning, and he shot me a hard glare when i started to laugh.

I take the bowls from Lydia so she doesn't scald herself and she hurries back into the kitchen with rosy cheeks. After five minutes of Lydia walking in and out with different bowls and plates and setting them in the middle of the table we finally tuck into dinner. We decided best if there was a separate table for Boyd and Talia as they're to small for the big chairs so we found them small plastic chair and table from something Scott used to use as a child.

We finally finish after an hour and a half of second servings and plenty if drinks and by now everyone thinks the desserts are going to go to waste. Even Lydia looks bloated and shes still a little thin from not eating when her mum died. The kids are getting hyper now because they keep hearing the words 'chocolate' and 'dessert', they're running around like lunatics jumping around on Braedons lap.

"Go bug someone else" She sighs setting Talia down so she can run freely. She runs to Malia at first and she just dismisses her because she doesn't quite understand how you're supposed to entertain kids. Then she runs to everyone in the room playing peekaboo.

"So where do you wanna go travel first?" I ask Lydia as people around us clear the table and more people come flooding in for the party. She holds onto my arms and chews the inside of her cheek in thought.

"Well if its already payed for we should go the farthest we can right?" She says.

"Right."

"I'm thinking somewhere in Asia, like India it sounds really nice, actually i was doing some research on their culture and i would love to take part in some of their festivals," She says getting excited, giving up the training for another year was all worth it for this. "Is that what you want?"

"I want anything you want" I tell her, my hands gently rest on her hips and she smiles bashfully. Then she carefully places her lips on mine and kisses me lightly and smiles when she pulls away.

"Good" She says.

So for the rest of that night we party, talk and kiss. Its a good christmas, one of the best. And maybe because we know now we can face anything together, as a pack, or we know that nothing can get worse because we've lost to much already. But its okay to think about the people we lost, and mourn them over again. Thats the point of memories. And this christmas will definitely stay in my memories forever, because me and Lydia took our first steps into adulthood together, we have a piece of our future mapped out infront of us. I'm immensely looking forward to our future.

"Merry Christmas, babe" Lydia tells me as we stand out in the garden under the fairy lights we put up. The air is cold agaisnt my skin and my feet are slowly freezing in the snow but right now it doesn't matter because i am with the woman i love.

"Merry Christmas, Lyds" I say queitly. She smiles and places a lasting kiss on my cheek and with that we dance the night away.


	15. Epilogue

**So this is the last chapter but this is an epilogue and is set one year after the previous chapter! I am really sad thinking about the fact that this story is over but i know that i cannot write a third installment other wise i will go crazy. All the support you have given me from this story and the first one has been unbelievable, when i started writing these i didn't even think i would get one favourite! :) I'm going to be working on some other things after this which i will list at the end. For now enjoy and review/favourite! :)**

Lydias Pov

 _One year later: New Years Eve._

"I can't believe we're already back" I tell Stiles as we stand on the roof of our apartment building as a party we hosted takes place. We got back from travelling at the start of December because money was gradually becoming tighter and Stiles has to start his training soon. We made sure to visit atleast every continent, and we did.

Our skins are tanned from the sunny places, my hair is bleached and dried out but Stiles' hair didn't bleach, not even a little, it stayed dark. His skin is tanned though and his hair has grown a little out of control as a result to which it sticks out more noticeably.

"I know," He says, he takes a sip from his beer bottle and then adds, "But we can't stay out there forever."

I nod, it was nice coming back in a way. We got to see everyone again and we got to live in our place which we hadn't done until this month. Stiles runs his hands through his hair and breathes in deeply. He seems anxious tonight, I don't know why but tonight he hasn't been able to look me in the eye, or he's made our conversation very short. I hope that theres nothing supernatural going on. I decide to dismiss those thoughts, i shouldn't be anxious because of him, especially on a night i could be getting drunk.

"Can i talk to you a minute?" Kira asks in my ear, i turn to look at her, I hadn't realised she was been there, i was in my own world. I missed Kira the missed when we were gone, i used to text and facetime as much as possible, but when you're in foreign countries its hard to get connection.

I nod and step away from the ledge. I look back at Stiles but he doesn't seem to notice, he just stares at the stars. I let my eyes linger on his bum, we did yoga when we were in Thailand and I definitely see what it did. He wears a button down shirt with a indistinct pattern on it with navy blue trousers and a jacket. He looks good. I picked his clothes out because he was going to wear what he wore last year which wasn't how i planned new years. I wear a red strapless top along with cream trousers that are tight and of course heels.

"Are you alright?" I ask Kira as she takes me into a corridor thats away from everyone on the roof. She looks around nervously biting her lip and blinks her eyes to reveal a sparkly eyeshadow.

"I have some news," She says, her face breaks out into a smile, a smile so wide her eyes close, "I'm pregnant!"

Shock. The first emotion that runs through my body as she tells me the news. My mouth falls open as i think about whats going on. We're still young, only twenty-two going on twenty-three.

"Thats great!" I exclaim because through the shock i'm really happy for her, "Does Scott know?"

"Of course!"

"So you're keeping it?" I ask, she nods her head, "How far are you?"

"nine weeks," She says nodding resting a hand on her stomach, "I found out two weeks ago,"

"Oh Kira, this is fantastic!"

"I know, we're so excited, we know we're young but we act older anyway" She laughs and i nod smiling.

"Who knows?"

"Me, Scott, you, Melissa and my parents" She says letting out a breath.

"When are you going to tell people?" I ask her.

"Tonight, we were going to wait for twelve weeks to make sure everything is okay with the baby but we really can't wait!"

"If you're happy thats all that matters," I say i pull her in for a hug and when i pull back shes crying. "Whats wrong?" I ask softly, she smiles at me and wipes her tears.

"I'm just so happy" She says and laughs. I hug her again and we walk back to the party. I notice Scott and Stiles talking, i guess hes telling him the good news. I stand by Kira and Malia and Issac as she tells them the news. Malia and Issac are still together although they broke up breifly in July, i never knew why but they really love each other. And shes something positive for Issac and vice versa. Issacs been studying to be a sports teacher and Scotts been teaching Malia everything about animals because she decided she wants to work with them because it feels so natural to her.

"Wait you two had sex!" Issac exclaims faking shock, Malia pushes him gently and congratulates Kira.

"Yes, do i need to explain the birds and the bees to you Issac?" Kira says laughing as she lets Malia hear for a heartbeat.

"No, i thought Lydia and Stiles were the only couple that had sex," Issac says looking at me, i roll my eyes at him but I can't fight the smile from my lips, "You know, because you were always at it"

"Shut up!" I laugh and so does Issac.

"Isn't this crazy!" Malia exclaims, hooking an arm around Issac. I guess it is weird for her to know that life is created differently from a coyote. So i talk for a bit longer with Malia and Issac then drift off back to Stiles who is still acting quiet.

"Is everything alright?" I ask him, his eyes lock mine and then he looks down and coughs.

"Yeah, i just, um, need to ask you something" He says, he swallows and i can see his adams apple bop up and down as he breathes in deeply.

"I'm listening," I say cautiously, he scratches his head then rubs his hands off on his jacket.

"We started off as strangers," he begins not quite meeting my eye, "well you never knew i existed, but i've loved you since the third grade. We've been through hell and back together and now we're a couple with our five year anniversary just passing, i know we are still young but i just can't imagine my life without you and your quirks. I can't live without your smart remarks and your strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. I love you Lydia Martin." He speaks softly, he looks me in the eye now and my heart is pounding in my ears.

"Stiles," I whisper as my eyes well up with tears. He gets done on one knee and reveals a box from his pocket inside his jacket and opens it, revealing a silver ring with a diamond incrested in it along with smaller crystals surronding the band. My mouth falls open and i look around to find everyone smiling and staring at us. I think the sheriff has a tear in his eye.

"Will you marry me?" He asks, he takes a sharp intake of breath and i let a tear fall.

"Of course" I say, everyone claps and he carefully removes the ring from the box and places it on my shaking hand. I pull him in for a hug as everyone around us cheers. I hold him tight and i let my tears fall. This is what love is.

We pull back and i let out a nervous laugh as i think about our future. This is it, this is how things will play out now. My future with him. I kiss his lips with my eyebrows furrowed as he holds me close to him. I don't care who's watching right now, i just want him. He pulls back and smiles.

"I love you" He says and i nod and kiss him again. People come around and ask to see the ring and already ask us about our wedding as if we have it all planned out in the matter of two minutes. I answer questions and we have to recite a few times of how we got together, but we leave out the bit where we couldn't contain ourselves and had sex right away. After a few hours and everyone has calmed down i take Stiles down to our apartment and sear him with a kiss up against our bedroom door the minute i shut it.

I pull back from him after a few minutes and smile, "I didn't know what love was before i got with you," I tell him, he presses his forehead on mine and smiles, "i thought i did. I thought i had felt love before. But i was wrong. I thought love was this constant blissful feeling. But love is ups and downs. Love is fighting and making it right again. Its sacrifice Love isn't just happiness. With love comes fear, and i'm scared Stiles, scared for our future but at the same time can't wait for it, does that make sense?" I say, he kisses me lightly then pulls away holding onto me.

"I get that completely," he tells me softly, "And to think out of all the people my heart could have picked when we were eight year olds sitting in a class, it decided on you. A girl who at first didn't have enough room in her heart to love someone like me" He says, i kiss him hard.

"I made room" I say against his lips as i force his jacket open. He holds onto my back as i pop open the buttons on his shirt.

"I know you did" He says into my mouth. I smile and kiss him even more passionately. I don't think we've ever been this passionate about sex, but it feels like we need to prove our love to one another.

I walk backwards towards our bed as he unzips my top from the back and it falls to the floor. I hold onto his neck to try to control the kisses but they're so wild and wet and passionate. I urgently undo his belt and his trousers fall to his ankles, then we pull away laughing because i pull him to hard and he trips over them. I lie with my back on our new bed as he kisses my neck. We haven't turned any lights on so right now all there is are our heavy breathing and desperate kisses. I can make Stiles out, his outline and if i focus hard enough i can see his eyes.

"Should we turn a light on?" I sigh as his fingers tickle my waist unintentionally. I also want to remember this night, how i feel, how he looks when this is all happening.

"We don't have any curtains yet, some pedofile could just watch us right through the windows?" Stiles breaths out, his chest rises and falls rapidly, I can't believe i've made him feel this way.

"Then they're in for a lucky treat" I smirk and kiss Stiles before sliding underneath him so i can turn a light on. Before i go back to the bed i take my trousers off to save a job. When i get back onto the bed i kiss Stiles, kiss his neck, suck his earlobe, try to get a moan out of him. But he's good at not giving in. But i know something that will.

"Stiles," I sigh against him, he kisses my lips once and pulls away a centimetre, "Touch me" I whisper, even saying the words makes my thighs tense. He puts a fingers against my wet panties so i start moving my hips up and down against his hand and i start to whimper in pleasure. After a minute he eventually lets out a moan as i suck on his earlobe.

"I really want you." Stiles says to my ear flipping us over so he's on top now. I hike my leg around his waist and try to control myself and slow down my breathing. I see the ring glinting on my finger as it rests on his neck.

"Then get a condom" I say kissing him again and then giving him a chance to get one. He takes off my panties and unclip my bra but before he pushes into me he cups my breast and pinches my nipple between two of his long fingers. I bite my lip to contain a moan. But when he does push inside of me i let out a along and breathly _'Ohh'_ which makes a smile play on his lips. Our bodies our slick with sweat as i lace our fingers together and he starts moving. My legs wrap around his waist as he pushes harder and faster and places sloppy kisses onto my lips. I see a line of sweat form on his face as he presses his forehead against mine and shuts his eyes. I'm close to coming but before i tell him that i come and all i feel is bliss as he places a kiss on my swollen lips. He stays inside me for a little and when he does slide out i attack him with my lips and he smiles goofily.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I laugh and put a hand over his mouth. He pushes my hand away and kisses my knuckles lightly.

"Because i just really love you" He says close to my lips, i can smell the alcohol on his breath and i respond by kissing him.

"What time is it?" I ask him as he puts an arm around me and we stare up at the ceiling.

"11:30"

"We should go back up," I sigh as i drag my fingers along his arm, "For the new year"

"Yeah, come on then" He says nudging me out of the bed. We get dressed in two minutes and i quickly re-tie my hair and touch up my make up. We get to the roof by 11:45 and while we wait for the clock to turn midnight we drink.

The questions don't seem to stop about our engagment and everytime someone mentions it i look down at the beautiful ring. But i also think about everyone else that should be here. My mum should be celebrating this with me, i should be gushing over Stiles to Allison like she used to do with Scott. But I can't. I can't even hear their voices right now because the music is loud and my mind is foggy with love. But their voices will come back and then i can talk to them like usual, and even though they can't physically be here, we all keep them in our hearts and mind. And thats enough for now.

So when the countdown to midnight happens and Stiles has his arms wrapped around me i look to the stars and pray that they're all watching us now with happy faces.

Cheers all around me make my gaze tear away from the sky onto Stile's lips as he pulls me in for a kiss and fireworks, literal fireworks, are set off around us as we celebrate the new year. Mine and Stile's new year together, not just as girlfriend and boyfriend but as Fiancés, something more official.

"How does Lydia Stilinski sound?" Stiles smiles and i hook my arms around his neck and smile back at him.

"Better aloud"

"I love you Lyds." He tells me with a crease in his forehead. I kiss him lightly and smile as our foreheads touch.

I say, "I love you too."

* * *

 **I know this is short, that was the intention. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as i did writing! Review what you thought because i live for those :)**

 **My upcoming projects:**

 **A stydia future - I intend for this one to be long so it may not be published soon. I have all these ideas for their future and things and want to type it up!**

 **Au- Instead of Aiden and Ethan coming to the school Scott and Stiles do. I'm still working on a plot for this so whether it will be published or not I don't know.**

 **The first time (movie) with Lydia and Stiles- If you haven't watched the film i suggest you do, it stars Dyaln O'brien. Its about two young people who fall in love over a weekend and lose their virginity. This will probably be my next one, I don't know but I can't stop writing! :)**

 **If you have any suggestions or requests you can PM me :) Keep an eye out for these above. Thanks for your support, love y'all❤️**


End file.
